One thing After Another
by Koryu the gem of Hell
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does,(thought)damn! damn! damn) I refuse to write a summary because that would ruin it, don't you think? Just read it, I know you'll love it. And if you don't, tell me.
1. Ripped Away and Thrown Around

1**_Chapter one: Ripped away and thrown around_**

The little girl called out in fear for she did not know where she was, and neither did her horse, whom usually took her out for a ride rather than the other way around(meaning that the horse knew the way, not her). "MAMA! MAMA!" she cried hysterically as tears fell like a steady river down her face.

"MAMA!" she called, looking in every direction as far as she could see.

She kicked her horse into a walk, and rode around in circles in confusion. "MAMA! PAPA! Where are you!" she called out once more using what was left of her energy.

Her poor little lungs were tired, leaving her breathless.

She clambered down clumsily off of her horse and hugged her pets close, even her stubborn bay stallion came over to her as she cried herself to sleep just as it began to rain.

Yasha's tears stained Shikoku's fur and her dogs fitted closer around her to keep her warm through the rainy night.

The next morning, she awoke to the gaze of young boy. She was too exhausted to speak, to even say thank you when he handed her breakfast. When she looked around she noticed that she was in a bed chamber. She finished the lovely meal she had been given, then arose to gather her clothes, change, and leave. Then her hands flew up to the top of her head. "Good, it's still there. Thank god I still have my headband." she thought.

"Wait, where are you going?" the boy asked.

"I'm going out for a ride and coming back around lunch."

"But you don't even know your way around."

"Yes I...do?" she said as she opened up the door and looked out among the unfamiliar corridors. She turned around and asked the boy, " Where am I?"

"We're in theKurume district, where I live." he replied.

"I'm not at home then. I was hoping it was all just a horrible dream."

"I found you lying in a field soaking wet with ink running off of your hair."

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She looked at the silver ring on her finger and her white gold bracelets and thought of father. "My name is Miroku. What's yours?" he inquired.

"My name is Yasha, Yasha Yoshikimura ofthe kingdom, Kyushu." she answered sharply.

"Why are you snapping at me? I only asked your name." Miroku questioned, quite bewildered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. So, do, you wanna, uh, go, some, where?"

"Sure, why not!" Her tone changed and she turned around and smiled warmly at him. "How about, we go for a ride! Sound good to you?" Miroku suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"On a...horse?"

"Uh...huh."

"I...don't...know...how..."

"That's alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just gives you a reason to try."

"But-"

"I'll teach you!"

"You will?"

"Of course!"

He dressed quickly and took her to the stalls. Miroku was having the stable boy get two horses ready when he noticed that Yasha was readying her own horse.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing genius?"

"All you had to do was bring it to Muso and he would've done it for you."

"He doesn't tolerate anyone but me. That's why I'm doing it."

"Excuse me Master Miroku-"

"I told you to stop calling me that! It makes me feel stuck-up."

"Miroku," Muso corrected, "do you want me to unsaddle the mare?"

"No, keep her done up. I still need her."

"For what? We don't need somebody to hawk over us!" Yasha barked at Miroku.

"It's not that way. You'll see who she's for in a little while."

"Alright then. We better get going if you wanna learn!" she called to him as she walked out of the stables with her wolf-sized dogs following close behind.

"Wait for me!" Miroku called after her. He was leading both his and the riderless horse as he looked up at her and she shook her head at him.

"First you gotta get on the horse, dummy." she took the reins of the extra horse and tied her to a tree. Then she Miroku a leg up.

His voice trembled, "Now what?" as he sat there clinging on to that horse for dear life.

"Sit up straight. You look stupid when you sit like that and you won't get real far if you're choking it to death." Miroku slowly sat up on Tsume (soo-may), his very patient horse who just kinda sat there waiting for him to get over it.

"That's better. Oh and I don't think you'll have to worry about falling off, that horse of yours looks pretty good."

""Whoooooaaa!" THUMP! Miroku fell off right after she said it.

"Oh god! The damn horse didn't even move!" she shouted at him. "Don't just sit there, get back on!"

"Um. He-he-he. Oops..." He got back on only to fall off again. Tsume didn't even twitch and he still fell down.

"This is gonna take a while." she sighed.

"I'll get it, you'll see."

"Your bruises or your progress?" she mumbled.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Just get on the damn thing!"

10 minutes later

"O.K. what's next?"

"Just do what I do. Do you know how to turn?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Then show."

"Of course."

"Left. Now right. Left again. Turn right and come back to me."

"Did I do good?"

"Uh-huh. Do you know how to back up, stop, and go faster?"

"Um, yes, yes, and no."

"O.K. then. How do you make it go?"

"Squeeze or kick."

"Now how do you make it go faster?"

"I dunno."

"How do you make it go?"

"Squeeze or kick."

"So then how do you make it go faster?"

"I dunno."

"How do you make it go!"

"Squeeze or kick."

"So then how do you make it go faster!"

"Ohhhh. I get it. Squeeze or kick?"

"YES! but we will work on speed another day."

"Alright then, I'll look forward to it." he smiled brightly. "We should start heading over to Sango's, I thought it would be nice if you two met."

"Alright. I'll go get Nayru (the "tag-a-long" horse which is Sango's favorite) and my dogs and we'll be on our way."

The two new friends were nearly there when Miroku turned around from hearing a muffled scream come from behind him. Miroku gasped in horror. They were gone! All four of them were gone in less than a second.

"Yasha!" he cried, "Yasha! Where are you!"

She struggled to get away but was too weak. He did not care about the horse or dogs, he was sent after the girl. Her faithful pets followed silently along without her captor knowing of their presence. Yasha came to a conclusion; she knew her mother hated her, because of her appearance, but father always loved her no matter what. Even though she only had two friends, who were boys, they looked past her strange appearance as well. And they didn't look too normal themselves anyway. Just then she remembered

that she was with her mother the other day, when she got lost. Mother didn't wanna spend time with her so they could get to know each other, Mother's intent was to leave her behind hoping she might die of starvation. But Mother must have heard she was well and sent someone to finish her off. She was only five for gods sake, how could her mother

do this? Some how, she was able to sneak this past father because he would never let her. Her mother always was a snake in the grass, and she was good at it too.

Now there was nothing left but pure hate in her heart towards her mother. This time she'd gone too far. Suddenly, her captor had stopped running. Yasha looked around her, then at her captor. He was a wolf demon, and this, was where he lived.

"Hey Koga!" one called.

"What took ya so long?" said another.

"Yeah you been gone for three days!"

"Oh shut-up would ya! All I did was get me a pretty little puppy-dog. Is that so bad?" Koga snapped.

"A puppy...dog?" Yasha's voice trembled with fear. She easily made sense of that statement. He meant to say a little half dog demon princess slave-girl.

"Yup. Your mommy said that if I could catch you, I could keep you. And being a little dog demon, I guess that makes you my little puppy-dog." Her suspicions were correct, well almost, he wasn't gonna kill her, but it was her mother who sent him. "But don't worry, I'm not that mean. I only did it cause your mom paid me a lot to do it. That's all."

"I take it that means you're still not gonna let me go, I'm still gonna be a little slave-girl, and you're gonna go easy on me?"

"Yes, yes, and don't push it."

"Fine."

"There are a few things you should know. If you do everything I tell you to, I'll go easy on you. Be a rebel, and you'll wish you hadn't. And don't listen to anything anyone tells you unless it's me. Got it?"

"I understand Koga."

Through the years, Yasha had grown quite attached to Koga, as was he to her. They were like a father and daughter, you couldn't separate them. Her pets always lingered near watching over her as time passed on. Koga taught her to fight, to be a good servant, and also to use weapons such as a sword and bow. Then, at the age of ten, she was torn away from the wolf demon tribe by-

WELL DUH! You should all know this one.

The one and only...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you like it. I want to hear it straight. If there is something you don't like about it, just tell me so I can fix it.


	2. Broken

It was Kikyo.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I bet you didn't see that one coming. Or did you? I hope it wasn't obvious.

Anyways...

_**Chapter two: Broken **_

Kikyo brought Yasha to a man with long black hair. His name was Naraku. He and Kikyo had one son and two daughters. All of which managed to escape his evil restraint at a young age. But he wanted a true slave. One that would do whatever he pleases without any disobedience whatsoever. And if he could not find one that way, he would make one; and she was gonna be his first rat.

"First, let me introduce myself. I am Naraku. But you will call me Lord Naraku. And this is my lovely wife, Kikyo. And you, tell me your name."

"Never."

"Kikyo, if you would please. It seems we'll have to approach this a little differently."

"What the hell is this thing! Get it off me you wench!"

"That is the collar that we will use to put the little puppy in her place." Kikyo snickered.

"Indeed Kikyo. The first thing I want you to know is that I always get what I want. The second thing you must know is that I can kill you whenever I see it fit. The third thing is that you will tell me your name or I will kill you now. S..l...o...w...l...y"

"You sick bastard."

"Last chance puppy."Kikyo snickered.

"Damn you. My name is Yasha Yoshikimura, princessof the kingomofKyushsu."

"It's about time. Sango, where are you?"

"You rang?" Sango answered irritatedly.

"Take her to her room."

"Yes my lord."

"Sango, I know that name, but why?" Yasha thought as she searched her memory.

"Does something trouble you?"Sango asked.

"This. Do you know what it is?" Yasha questioned, pointing to a thin black leather strip with a small sapphire encrusted on the front.

"No I do not. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. It's just so-" that's it! It hit her like a brick falling from the sky. "Do you know anyone named Miroku?"

"Yes, why?" Sango replied, rather confused.

"Is he well?"

"I believe so. Why must you know?"

"That does not matter. Where is he?"

Sango looked around cautiosly to see if anyone was listening, "You must never tell Naraku that I did this."

"I promise."

"Swear it!"

"I swear."

"This way." Sango carefully led Yasha through a series of passageways. "He's inside." Sango whispered cautiously before slinking away into hiding for fear she might be seen. Yasha opened the door and walked in.

"Hmm? What's this?" she thought. "Sango. Sango!"she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Look."

Sango read the note just loud enough for the two of them to hear,

"Dear Sango,

I have finally escaped this horrible place, and do not fear for I will return for you. I have gone to seek help and become stronger and free all those

that Naraku tortures. Tell every maid, every slave, and every captive, that I will return for them. But just know, that you will be the first to leave those darkened gates.

Love,

Miroku

"It seems as though I have just missed him." She looked over at Sango and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry Sango. He'll be back, he said so himself."

"Don't be a fool, he'll never get out of here alive. How do we even know that he did?"

"Just have faith Sango, he'll come through."she put her arms around Sango, it was hard to comfort her because Yasha was younger and shorter.(FYI: Miroku is currently 12, Sango is 11, and Yasha is 10.)

Sango took Yasha to her room and let silent tears fall the whole way there.

"Sango, do not leave yet. I have more questions for you. Here, come sit on my bed."

"O.K."

"There, there Sango. Do not fear, I know our friend will come true to his word."

"How can you be so cheerful, and full of hope?"

"How can I not?"

"After a while here, you'll understand."

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Might you have some words of wisdom for me?"

"Yes.

Stay out of his way.

Do only as told.

Attempting any escape will get you killed.

Do not rebel.

Don't let him wear you down, because that is what he is trying to do."

"Dirty bastard. I thank you much Sango."

"Please, tell me your name. I must know."

"Yasha Yoshikimura of the Kenishwei district."

"How is that possible? The king and queen's daughter had gone missing about five...years...ag...o." Sango stared at the bracelets and ring. "They assumed you were dead because you didn't return."

"I was handed over to a tribe of wolf demons."

"By who? How? And why?"

"That traitorous snake."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"That's horrible...Wait a minute, now I know why you were looking for Miroku. He told me about you."

"Yes, the day I was kidnaped, we were on our way to get you. He wanted us to meet. And-"

"When you were almost there you vanished. You, your horse, and your dogs."

"My pets!"

There was a light scratching outside her door. Sango went over to open it. "Don't...do it." too late. Her dogs came stampeding through the doors and trampled poor Sango. Then they rushed over to the window and pawed wildly at it. Yasha hurried over to see what the problem was. There was her beautiful stallion gazing up at the window. "Oh no. what am I gonna do now? Go on boy, go hide in the trees." and as if to understand her, he plodded away into the forest to await her arrival. Then

she turned around, "And just what do you think I'm supposed to do with you?" Her dogs just cocked their heads at her as if to say, "I dunno."

"I should get going back to my room now. I will see you tomorrow at dawn. Farewell."

"Goodnight."

A year had passed since they first met. They had become very good friends. They had helped each other stay strong. But then when Miroku had returned for Sango, she was asleep and could not tell him of his long lost friend. Miroku would have freed the rest of them, but he only managed to become stronger and was not able to find help. So

he kept his promise to Sango. Now Yasha had no one to turn to, and this made her very afraid.

Naraku easily broke her spirit, took away her hope, and gave her one reason to live: when she told him her name, that was all he needed. He was able to find her parents and Koga. If she did not work, they did not live. That was the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that made her not want to die right then and there.

She put up with this for five years. Then she was brought to a slave auction...


	3. A New Master

_**Chapter three: A new Master **_

Her body fell to the floor as she was jerked to the middle of the platform.

Then she winced in pain as she was yanked to her feet. The man whispered to her in a sharp threatening tone, "You better stand up straight and smile pretty or your goin' to be sorry if you come home with us tonight. Understand?" she nodded slightly. "Good, then lets get on with it." She stood up better, but couldn't manage to smile. There was nothing to be happy about, her beautiful white hair was dyed with black ink so that she would look almost normal, and she had to show everyone her mis-matched eyes.

"This young woman, as you can see is the perfect bargain of the day, she has been well brought up, can read and write extremely well, is strong and a rather good novice to the art of fighting and no doubt, when trained could be the perfect mistress in bed" the announcer winked at the audience.

She looked at her feet, trying to hold the fierce embarrassed blush that was threatening to invade her small face. Ignoring the whistles and jeers that were thrown at her.

"A once in a lifetime opportunity ladies and gentlemen, to have a slave such as her, you can already see the beauty of her, no health problems and no diseases, she's as healthy as any of you!" he finished.

The man roughly began to pull her off the stage where she was to await her fate as others were introduced and shown off.

The young man stared impassively up at the platform, "Mother can we go? This is extremely boring and disgusting to witness" he muttered, arms folded in a pure defiant pose.

His mother turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, "Inuyasha, do you have to make a scene in the public hmm? We are in the market for some slaves that's why we are here" she commented in a very proud and prim voice.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he muttered as he found interest in stirring the dust around his feat. He turned his gaze up to the platform as he heard the crowd all mutter and catcall at someone who was being thrown around up on the stage.

She was a pretty thing; long, long raven black hair with two-tone eyes, even through the simple cotton gauze dress that clung to her figure there was plain beauty that anyone could see. The small tears in the fabric tore slightly more at the movements she displayed and the long navy blue sash with the tassels jostled around. Loosening slightly.

"Well, she's definitely the sorry one isn't she?" he muttered sub consciously.

His mother turned to face him, "I thought you weren't interested in this whole boring and disgusting scenario?" she questioned quietly, imitating his voice and smiling at his pouting face.

"I was just commenting on her," he mumbled, watching, as the girl was lead over to the side.

"You interested?" she asked, fanning her face with the beautiful lace fan that she held in her hand.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but watched the girl in interest.

"I'll take that as a yes" she muttered, grinning from ear to ear. Her son had never really shown any interest in the opposite sex. Interesting.

Yasha felt like a little doll in the market just waiting to be sold. She shivered whenever someone inspected her by lifting her skirt up slightly to see her ankles, pulling the top of her dress down to see her shoulders and upper arms. Through out all of this she wept silently and looked dejectedly at a group of tied up horses. Actually, being a horse would probably have been better then her life. But she wouldn't let that get her down, not that she could be any more depressed than she already was.

A slightly older woman came up to her and stood in front of her, looking up at her with a slight frown upon her brow. "What is your name girl?" she asked.

Yasha looked down at her, "Yasha" she said quietly noticing the coat of arms on the ladies rings, so she was a noble?

"And how old are you?" the woman asked.

"Fifteen, ma'am" she answered.

"And how long have you been a slave?" a new voice asked her.

She looked up at the owner of the voice. A young man, long silver hair, amber eyes, pointy little ears on top of his head and long sharp talons for fingernails. A youkai.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook herself out of the trance, "This is my first time" she answered, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at the arrogant look he was giving her and everyone around.

"Keh, a newbie! Mother we need experience, not people who don't know anything" he told his mother.

Yasha rolled her eyes; "I believe I was talking to this women, not you" she began tightly.

Obviously she had missed the 'mother' of his sentence, "And I believe I asked the question . . .slave" he ground out from his teeth.

Continuing to observe him, Yasha also noted he had sharp canine teeth as well. Yasha's eyes flared at the young man, something was slightly familiar about him.

"Would you stop staring at me!" he snapped.

Yasha stared at him and stepped closer, she looked him in the eyes desperately trying to figure out why he was so familiar.

Then, realizing what she was doing, stepped back.

Inuyasha's mother looked on in interest. She liked the girl, she was a little young,

but she was interesting, and a fine specimen.

The woman held her hand in the air and watched as a scruffy old man came towards her, "Yes Ma'am?" he asked, bowing deeply.

"I would like to purchase this young lady here" she said politely, waving a hand in Yasha's direction.

Both Inuyasha and Yasha looked up from their little squabble in surprise.

"How much are you willing to offer?" the man asked, gruffly, looking at Yasha's bare shoulder. "She's worth a pretty penny ya know. She'll do _anything_ you tell her to."

Yasha stared up at him.

Inuyasha's mother smiled slightly, "A bag of flour and sugar, three kegs of ale, and two boxes of fresh boar meat"

The man's breath caught in his throat slightly causing him to cough somewhat.

"Oh and five shira" she finished handing him a small leather pouch.

"Yes ma'am. She's all yours," he said, grinning, bowing in appreciation. "And if she gives you any trouble, let me know. Her previous master is the lord of the catsnap district."

"Inuyasha?" the woman called sternly.

Inuyasha walked up to her, "Yes mum?"

"I have business to attend to here, I want you to take the girl home and look after the place whilst I'm gone" she said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Have you got guards?"

The woman nodded, "Yes they're all in their required positions"

"How long will you be?" Inuyasha asked.

She thought for a moment, "No longer then two or three days"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her briefly on the cheek, "see you round"

"Take the brown mare for the girl, she's fast" her mother said quietly.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Anything else?" he asked in his usual sarcasm.

His mother clipped him around the ear, "Don't use that tone with me!"

"Sorry" he muttered as he covered his offended ear.

"You can also find out some of the girls background and history," she said quietly.

Inuyasha growled and looked around the place, "Do I have to?".

His mother nodded, "I'm late I had better be off, the girl can sleep in the spare room in our corridor for the moment, until we find a place suitable for her" she said.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'll see you around then"

"Be good," she told him sternly before turning on her heel and walking off with her two advisors behind her.

Inuyasha turned around to face her, "Oi wench!"

Yasha ignored him.

He stared at her back for a moment, "Wench!" he yelled, stamping his foot for the effect.

Yasha still ignored him.

He stomped forward and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around harshly, she stared up at him, fear passing through her eyes for a brief second before disappearing back into her normal dulled gaze.

Inuyasha blinked at the sudden change.

Yasha raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha looked at her bare shoulder, "Yeah, we're going"

Yasha looked at him, then at the direction his mother left, "Yes sir." she whispered softly.

He rolled his eyes, "Well you better hurry up or I'll leave without you."

She nodded, and smiled slightly.

He walked forward towards the horses, listening to the girl's soft, almost nonexistent footsteps behind him. He would not let her attitude take him, she was enticing which was a huge compliment to her, he found that he asked himself questions about her in his own

mind, surely that was saying something? Suddenly the thought of his life looked up with companionship and entertainment threatening to consume the old life he had.

Yasha walked over to the mare and climbed on. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah whatever." he answered. After they got out of the village Yasha began to look around frantically.

"What the hell are you lookin' for?" Inuyasha stared at her like she was stupid. Yasha didn't answer.

"I asked you a question wench!" he growled testingly.

"I can hear you just fine." she answered calmly and dismounted.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Inuyasha grabbed the mare and followed her. Then she ran into the trees and he stopped when he noticed that she was coming back out riding something, really, really, fast. When Yasha zipped past him, he noticed that it was a horse; and soon after, two really, really big dogs, a black one and a white one.

He kicked the horse harshly in frustration and took after her, his cape billowing in the wind behind him. He could finally see her up ahead, her skirt rippling on the side and it was just then that he noticed she didn't ride side saddled; she rode like a man, her skirts hiked up and slightly leaning forward and riding with the horse's movement.

All the other girls at his home rode like a 'lady' . . .well all apart from Sango, but that was a total different matter. Well, you learn something new everyday. He was gaining on her and finally after a few more sharp kicks was level again with her once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, frowning in aggravation, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Yasha turned and faced him, "Getting _my_ animals, if you don't mind!" she retorted.

"But you're a slave! How the hell do you have _pets_," he muttered.

Yasha didn't miss his comment, "Because I do. It's that simple."

"Never mind. Come on lets just go."

"Race ya!" Yasha said as she flew past him.

Inuyasha blinked at the sudden remark, totally bewildered by her attitude and personality.

Interest over took him, and he found he would probably look into the girls past and find out her history. After all, knowing more was better then knowing less? And in times like these, information was good.

"What the hell are you doing now!"Inuyasha called after her. Yasha stopped at the top of a hill, "Come on! If you hurry, I'll wait for you!" she teased. "O.K. Ready, Set, GO!"

Inuyasha and Yasha raced through the village, leaving behind stunned villagers and a trail of dust.

Inuyasha grinned as the feeling he had with the wind in his hair.

He liked this girl.

Yasha grinned as she heard a small river not to far off; she looked behind her to make sure the pack that was on her horse was strapped on tightly and tapped her horse on the flank.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled, looking at his pack too.

Yasha didn't turn around, "Just waiting for you to catch up!" And with that she was off.

Inuyasha shook his head, she wanted to race? He would race.

They galloped around the windy track clearly not caring if anyone else was on it. For all they knew someone could've been just around the corner, riding a large heavy

haystack cart with only a sturdy little donkey pulling it along, totally unaware of the three

stampeding thoroughbreds whipping quickly down the dusty and narrow track.

Yasha smiled as the sparkling river came into view and she slowed down a little as she urged the horse gently into its cold embrace. The waters surged around the mare's four brown legs and the bottoms of the torn and ragged dress quickly became saturated with the cool fresh water.

Suddenly something caught her ears and eyes and she stopped suddenly as an arrow whizzed passed her face, grazing her cheek slightly with the hardened dark red feathers, no doubt dried blood used for color. Her eyes widened in surprise, that arrow could have been her life. She turned slowly, tucking the reins in front of her and reaching for an arrow and her bow, remembering that she didn't have one anymore.

"Where's Koga when you need him?" she thought.

She could hear footsteps clambering through the rivers strong current of what felt like more then two people and knew straight away that she was in some kind of trouble, and when Inuyasha finally arrived, him being a nobleman probably had no idea how to even use a bloody sword, let alone physical attacking such as punches and simple kicks.

A childhood filled with defending herself from perving little boys (wolf-demon boys), living with the wolf-demons, and Koga whom taught her so much, and times like this on the way there and back when she went to the market with Koga occasionally when they didn't have something they needed.

But as she turned her gaze to see the two attackers she gulped as she saw another three nearby. There was no way she could do anything with all of them.

She screamed as one man clamped a large dirty and cold hand across her mouth and another snake around her waist. She was pulled roughly from her stallion that stood stark still in the middle of the river, as if noticing how much trouble his owner was in.

The men sneered and laughed with each other at the small girl that was in the rough hold, "Well, well, well look what we 'ave 'ere boys" one man with particular bad breath and a dirty face jeered, pulling at her tatty garments.

Yasha bit her lower lip, willing herself not to cry and tremble with the sudden spasm of fear that shot through her like a bolt of lightening.

"What's a pretty young wom'n like you riding unprotected around a forest like 'his?" the other man asked.

Yasha sank her teeth down on the hand that covered her mouth.

The guy yelled in pain and surprise and turned her around roughly and slapped her across the face making her fly towards the ground with a strong force.

Yasha lay there for a moment, her head throbbing and cheek burning, and to top things off her stomach rumbled. That would have been funny at a different time and place. Besides it wasn't like she was going to eat anytime soon. She was used to this. Her hair was covering her face and she was lying in a slightly less uncurled foetal position.

"She's just some dumb commoner whore, lookin' for some fun," another large man said gruffly, yanking her up by her hair. So that she was eye level with him.

His hands were large enough to crush her waist she noticed as she closed her eyes in the pain of the strain on her hair.

She wouldn't give in. . .At least not yet.

He threw her to the forest floor and sat on top of her.

She gasped at the sudden weight and her hand grappled the floor looking for a rock, a branch anything that she could use as a weapon to gain some time and slight distraction.

'Don't kill her yet! We wanna 'ave a go after you" a man drawled from another side of the small clearing.

Yasha closed her eyes, as her hand still moved around searching for anything. She clenched her teeth and sped up her pace as she felt the large hands start to yank at her dress. Finally after what seemed like eternity her hand collided with something cold and hard. She opened her eyes suddenly, blinded for a moment at the sight of the large burly man started to unzip and yank down his pants, but when she turned her head she saw she held a medium sized dagger in her hand.

She stared at it in disbelief. It seemed luck was with her today.

She pretended to be scared and winced in real pain as the man accidentally lent on her stomach with one of his hands.

He was so heavy!

When he was close enough, Yasha thrashed forward with a source of energy and drove the dagger deep into the man's left hand side of his chest.

All noise stopped and for a moment everything was still in motion, and all eyes were on the small girl and the large man.

The man grunted and looked down at his chest before staring at the girl and closing his eyes, "Bitch" he managed to spit out before he fell to the forest floor with a loud thump.

Yasha scrambled up and received a blow to the back of her head sending her careening forward into the river.

The water drenched her clothing, her hair was plastered to her face.

The man who hit her moved forward with a knife and a pure look of hatred, "You. Killed. My. Brother!" he managed to yell out in between furious breathing.

Yasha swallowed. This wasn't fair.

The man fell to his knees and picked her up by the bodice of her dress, ripping the weak material.

She stared down at her chest in horror, "You bastard!" she hissed. She was not going to be weak.

The man slapped her across the face, again and again and again until she began to feel like she was made of lead and her vision went blurry.

"Put her down" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, totally unaware of the predicament she was in.


	4. Bandits

1**_Chapter four: Bandits_**  
Yasha awoke to the sound of grunting and muffled swearing, her head felt like she had dipped it in cement and she couldn't focus on anything in particular.  
She was shivering and when she felt around her she could feel the cold water of the river lapping against her, she was already drenched but somehow it managed to soak her to the bone.  
Memories fluttered like butterflies across her mind and it was then she

remembered that someone had saved her from seriously being injured.  
No wait...she was seriously injured, just thank the gods she wasn't dead.  
That would have been bad . . .Not that she would've really cared.

She thought of the few people she'd loved most; her father Kijen, Koga was like her second father, and her friends. She'd only met him once, but Miroku was so kind. And Sango had helped her so much. And her best friends, it was hard for her to remember who they were, but she remembered that they were always there when she needed them. And the wolf-demon boys, Kaneko and Shoujo. Also her

beloved pets whom have yet to leave her side.

And they had managed to tear her clothes off and thinking back on it now, most likely raped her.

Yasha swallowed hard and blinked her eyes furiously, she couldn't see.  
She stared down at her right ring finger and looked at the delicate silver ring with her family's coat of arms upon it, and the bracelets that her father had given her when she

was three.  
They had a sense of power in them, and when she closed her eyes and thought about Papa, it was as if they had given her renewed strength.  
She had the power, and will, and skill of her father. Nothing could stop her.

She stared idly around her and an image of a man, no a boy, no a boy maturing into a young man fighting nearly seven large and burly men.  
Yasha swallowed, her master.  
She got up and managed to stumble over to a body lying on the forest floor, she recognized the man as the unlucky one to try and rape her first.  
She scowled at him as she put her foot on his chest and pulled the dagger out with a

small sound of sucking air.

Wiping the dark red blood on the torn bodice of her dress she turned to face the other men. She screwed up her face, look who looked like a princess now?She stumbled over to the fight and grimaced as she plunged the dagger into some

random guys neck.  
The whole brawl stopped suddenly and seven shocked faces looked at her.  
"What the . . .?" some random man mumbled in surprise at the panting girl.  
Yasha blinked away the forming tears; she had killed two men today; she was taught _never_ to kill. She felt horrible, but she wasn't going to sacrifice herself for them to live.

She had suffered enough.  
Inuyasha just stared at her, totally still; she wasn't your normal slave girl.  
He grinned, "Hey, look who your opponents are mister" he said rather loudly as he brought his sword out of nowhere and jabbed it through the mans chest.  
He fell to the ground with a thud.  
The battle began once more, men went to Inuyasha and others went to Yasha.  
Yasha had two men, that wasn't too bad, but this would prove to be a little harder, now that she had her own injuries.

She had a massive headache and as she stumbled backwards, walking into the cool threads of the river one of the men spoke, "You stupid li'l whore" he muttered whilst he ran forward to attack.  
Yasha looked around her, nothing was near for her to use as a weapon.  
She frowned when he came close enough for her and she raised her fist and brought it crashing into the mans face.

He faltered for a moment before he fell backwards into the water, letting water droplets fly around the two.

Yasha wiped the water from her face, and fell back with surprise as the other man had launched himself at her and rammed her right in the stomach, sending her careening backwards, falling with a splash into more deeper water.  
She scrambled herself up and gasped as she sucked in breaths of air.  
She wasn't expecting that.The man came striding towards her, cracking his knuckles, "I'm gonna enjoy this" she heard him mutter, as he grabbed her throat between his two rough calloused hands and

began to shut off her wind pipe.

She gasped with the sudden lack of air, and dug her fingernails into his calloused hands, clenching her teeth together, as she dug as far as she could.

Seeing that this was to no avail she let her arms go limp and let them search around the

riverbed for a sharp rock. Nothing.  
Her eyes were going blotchy and she could already see little dots start to dance in her vision and her face start to heat up with the sudden wall in her blood movement.  
She threw her fist at the side of his head as hard as she could.  
He fell to the side and she managed to clamber up and started to walk out of the river in search of her new master.

She looked around as her feet still stood in the water but she couldn't see him or the other men anywhere. Apart from a couple of dead or unconscious ones lying around the place.  
Then she noticed the ink dripping from her hair, leaving her standing in a black puddle. She screamed in sudden fright as hands clamped around her waist and brought her back into the water.

Yasha looked behind her as the man she had hit earlier, was baring a really ugly grin as he grabbed her hands and held them together over the top of her head. Looking on in

satisfaction she saw the dark ugly print that was on his right temple.  
She screamed again in surprise and disgust as he dipped his head down and kissed her

on the neck.  
She squirmed and kicked, trying to get out of his grip but the kiss only got more violent

as he began to bite her. Swinging her legs around she tried to detangle herself, but this man was huge, he managed to hold her above ground level, holding her arms straight above her with one hand while he groped her with the other."Let me go you big ugly filthy brute!" she yelled as she continued to scream, kick, swear and do all unlady-like things in attempt to get herself free.  
With her eyes screwed shut she didn't notice the mans action had stopped but she felt

the sudden whoosh of air she was falling forward, with the man.

Thinking this man was trying something new, she took a chance at trying to get free and with a full swing and twist she managed to escape his hold and fall into the water, landing sharply onto the sharp rocks that covered the bed.  
She sat up and looked for the guy come towards her but found that he wasn't moving.  
She watched him for seconds, but no movement.

Was he bluffing?Or did he have a heart attack with the thought that he had finally managed to get a girl?

She picked up a rock and chucked it at him.

It hit the guy square in the face with a resounded 'thump' as the pebble rebounded off and landed with a 'plop' back into the waters.

Yasha sat there staring, staring at nothing in particular before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha gruffly asked as he extended his hand to help her up.

Yasha put her hand up slowly, her mind absent in her actions.

Inuyasha hauled her out of the water and stared at her, bruises, scratches, cuts, and more bruises and black something-or-other dripping off of her. What a piece of beautiful artwork.

"Are you ok?" he repeated again. Shaking her shoulders slightly to try and get some sort of response out of her.

It was only then that her mind returned to her and she blinked. And stared.  
And blinked.

Memories ran past her and she remembered what had happened. She felt cold, and when

she looked down she saw her bodice torn and covered with blood.

She shrieked, pulled the material together and sent her hand sailing through the air to land with a slap against Inuyasha's cheek.

They stood there for a moment totally in silence and staring at each other.

Yasha gasped and slowly bent to her knees, so she was once more in the water, kneeling at his feet, "I'm sorry m. . .ma. . .master" she said, barely in a whisper.  
Hitting her master was a death sentence, she vaguely remembered a girl she once new,

she was taken away by an extremely rich man. She heard two of her boarding masters talking about the mishap where the girl had thought the man was an intruder late one night, and thought she should defend the home. She ended up being decapitated because she swung an iron rod into her master's face thinking him to be a thief.

Yasha shuddered; she didn't want that to happen, so she bent lower, so that her long

white hair was waving around in the river's current. And her forehead touched the water ever so slightly, giving her goose bumps and making her shake.  
Inuyasha stared down at her, what on Earth was she doing?  
He nudged her with his foot, "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion.  
Yasha didn't reply. Inuyasha bent down and lifted her chin with his hand.

Yasha kept her eyes to the ground.  
"Answer me, what are you doing?" he asked again.  
Yasha kept her eyes on the ground, "Hitting your master is a death sentence" she whispered.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "Uh, continue"  
Yasha swallowed, "And I forgot my place, they were only reflex actions sir, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" tears were forming in her eyes, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry.  
Inuyasha got up and Yasha fell back into the water."Get up, I'm not going to kill you, you're not mine, and besides I wouldn't do that just because you slapped me" he smirked.  
Yasha sat up, and clenched her dress together and stared at his retreating form.  
"Well are you coming? Or are you going to stay here and get raped and tortured by some other bandits?" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards his horse.

Yasha ran through the water, ignoring the rocks and pebbles that stuck to her rough feet, which were very sore at the moment.  
She grabbed the reins of her horse and followed after him, amazed that the horse hadn't run off during the whole violent encounter. She got up on her horse and rode with one hand, the other holding her dress in place.  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky, the sun was just disappearing and the birds were starting to find their roosts to settle for the night. Shrugging out of his long coat, he threw it at the girl behind him, "Here, cover yourself with this" he mumbled, keeping his head looking straight ahead. Yasha grabbed the coat before it slid off the horse, and stared at it, "Thank you" she mumbled before she shrugged it on.

They moved through the large canopy of trees in silence before Inuyasha and Yasha couldn't take it anymore.

Yasha's mood was coming back to it's normal self, "So, where did you. . ." but was cut

of when Inuyasha started at the exact same time."Where did you. . ."

Yasha closed her mouth and looked at him, "Sorry, you first"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you go first"  
"I insist" she said, looking away.  
Inuyasha looked confused, "No I insist!"  
Yasha sighed, and kicked her horse gently so that she rode directly next to him, "You go

first" she said quietly.  
Inuyasha looked at her an nodded, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
Yasha blinked at him, since when did masters ask that sort of question?"Um. . .that's not exactly fighting" she mumbled, pulling the coat tighter as the breeze swept through the material.  
Inuyasha nodded, "In my eyes it is, you killed two full grown men, and seriously hurt another"  
Yasha found interest in a piece of loose thread, "Well you see, I kind of learnt how to fight when I was taken away from my family"  
Inuyasha looked at her, "You were taken away?"  
Yasha nodded, "Well, sort-of."  
Inuyasha nodded, "What happened?"  
She gripped the reins, she had never talked about this to anybody, "I'd rather not."  
Inuyasha frowned,  
"Why not?" he asked.  
Yasha swallowed, "Not now...please," she trailed off.  
Inuyasha waited.  
"But-"

"I said no." she replied sternly and kept her eyes straight ahead.

"As your master I order you to-"

"I said no damn it!" she glared at Inuyasha with a deep fire in her eyes that made fear bolt through him.  
Inuyasha stared at her, she didn't speak like a commoner, hell she didn't even swear like one.

She was dignified.

Inuyasha pulled his reins, to pull the horse to a halt, "Yasha" he said sharply.

Yasha stopped her horse and looked back at him, "Yes, sir?"  
"We'll stay here for the night, you'll need to get some rest for the trip tomorrow, we

won't stop tomorrow night" he answered.

Yasha nodded and slid of her horse, secretly thankful to his decision, she was exhausted.

They unpacked in silence and set out the basic campsite.  
After some food and refreshments and the fire was still burning they laid down in their blankets, listening to the night's creatures.

Inuyasha watched her as he sat up against a tree eating a piece of dried beef.  
"You didn't tell me where you learnt to fight"

Yasha stared up at the night sky, "I learnt by myself in a matter of survival"Inuyasha blinked, "Huh?" escaped his mouth, how intellectual.

She turned over to him and grinned, "I was taught to fight by my first master, he was very kind to me."Inuyasha stared at her and his eyes softened slightly. That was interesting, she was just telling him this without a second thought. She probably hadn't had someone to talk to in a long time, it probably felt good to just let it all out, be it good or bad. He shook it off and decided to pursue the matter tomorrow when they had both rested.

"I'll let you sleep" he said gruffly.

She stared at him, "Aren't you sleeping?" she asked.He shook his head, "I'll keep watch"

Yasha shook her head, "No, you sleep, you deserve to. You've been...so..." she trailed off into sleep.

"So...what?" he asked anxiously, he was interested in everything she had to say. "Oh well, guess I'll never know."

Inuyasha watched her form, and in the slight firelight he saw the ring on her finger.

Silver and glittering in the faint light, he would ask about that as well.


	5. The Race

**_Chapter five: The race _**

Yasha sat on her horse, looking around at the surroundings around her.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze caress her face and neck.

Her master's coat was still wrapped snugly around her protecting her from the world, keeping her warm and hiding the pathetic ripped and tattered gown that had been almost

whole the previous day.  
The pair had got up before the sun had began to rise and now as they were riding towards the east they were witnessing the sun rise bit by bit.

Yasha watched, hiding her saddened expression as the gold and orange light mingled together on the horizon and created an almost unreal window upon the side of the world.  
She kept her ears open, trained on the familiar sounds of the forest and the steady hoof beats of the horses, and to her master's almost silent humming.

She grinned, her confidence was coming back, but she still was not fully restored to her former self.

It was hard to bite back her cold or smart remarks but years of training had taught her to hold her tongue, or to suffer the penalty.Like when she was young, the man that had owned her, what was his name?  
Oh yes, that was it Ko. . .

Her trail of thoughts was broken however when Inuyasha, the new young master of hers spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, not bothering to turn around, but chose to keep riding, one hand on hip, swaying slightly with the horses lethargic steps.

Yasha looked at his back, "I can't."

Inuyasha's head whipped around, and he fought to keep control of his sudden surprise,

"What did you say?"  
Yasha looked away, "I said . . ." she begun slowly, "I can't."

Inuyasha was confused, "Why the hell not!"  
"Because I'm only supposed to eat once every three days." she said as tears began to

form in her eyes. Inuyasha slowed down his hose and looked her dead in the eye, "Whoever did this to you, can't hurt you anymore."

"I know."

"What the hell is that thing?" he pointed out the thin black leather strap around her neck.

"It's still there!" she stopped her horse and tore wildly at the thing.

"Hey, hey. Settle down. If you hold still I'll get it off of you." As soon as Inuyasha touched it, it burned his fingers.

"Did you get it?" Her body was trembling with fear.

"No. The second I touched it, I got burned." Inuyasha sounded really sorry about his failure.

"Don't worry about it then. The same thing happened to a friend of mine when she tried to help me get it off the first time." Yasha looked like she was about to cry. And now, he really felt sorry for her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think he'd met her before. The feeling had been nagging at him from the first time he had seen her eyes. But just who was she anyway?

Her dogs pranced ahead of her. Yasha wiped away the tears.

"Master?"

"What?" he looked at the smile on her face, it was edged with a challenging smirk.

"Care to race?" she looked very confident in her ability, or her horse. He couldn't tell.

Inuyasha grabbed his reins and grinned at her, "Your on"  
Yasha's eyes sparkled with excitement, "To the next village then!"  
Inuyasha nodded "Winner can strike a prize!" he yelled and with that he kicked his horse and was off, dust trailing behind him.  
Yasha stopped her horse abruptly and listened.

The mass of forest around her hid the village that was nearby, they had just passed the village of Nishiwaki located near the east of Kyoto and were heading towards the next

village Tatsuno, known for its fish delicacies.  
Yasha grinned which meant that it was located in the south east region, which meant...

that all she had to do was cut through the small forest space located on her right.

She grabbed her reins and turned her horse sharply to her right and pushed it forward

into the undergrowth of the forest.

Inuyasha stopped and looked around, where on Earth was the girl?

Worry swept through him, what if she had fallen of a cliff and had fallen into a ditch and broke her neck?  
What if another bunch of highway robbers had grabbed her as a treasure?  
What if she found some gentleman that was really polite and looked at her when he spoke to her?  
He stopped for a moment, she had probably just realized there was no way she could win and decided to walk.

He looked at the sky, the sun had almost risen to it fullest and light was spreading over the land of Japan.  
He decided as he began to canter to the village that if she wasn't there by mid-day,

which was how long it would have taken if they had walked he would go look for her.

He nodded, to reassure himself.  
That was definitely the plan.

Yasha stumbled out of the roadside forest and pulled a couple of stray leaves out of her white, slightly ink-stained hair.

She grinned as she scanned the village, no Inuyasha, yes! She had won!

Yasha walked over to the entrance and sat under a tree to wait for him.  
She jumped off of Ryuku, holding the coat tightly around her and tied him to the tree and sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her.

The sunlight was warming her legs and she felt happy and contented, she watched as two little boys ran past with a rice sack, throwing it between each other, laughing and giggling as it went hit them in the chest.

The village was awakening and the men left the huts to leave for the fields whilst the woman started doing the laundry and fetching vegetables for the midday lunch.  
She didn't have to wait long before she heard horse steps and she leant forward to look

around the exhausted stallion to see Inuyasha entering the village looking very smug indeed, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when her dogs came up behind her and nuzzled their beloved master with their cold, wet noses.  
She watched and scanned the village, smiling as the two boys ran past him and greeting

the woman who came to greet him.

He looked at the sun and then she must have caught his attention in his peripheral vision as she stood up and began to walk over to him.  
He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

She smiled at him, "Good Day Master" she greeted sweetly."H . . . How did . . .did you get here so fast?" he managed to ask, smiling in utter disbelief.

Yasha's smile grew larger and she tapped the side of her nose, "My little secret" she said quietly winking at him.

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Well then"

Yasha looked around, "What do we do now?" she asked, turning her gaze back to him.

Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you want?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "Pardon me?"  
"You're prize, what would you like?" he asked again, jumping off his horse so as not to intimidate her.  
She looked at him and smiled, "It is not my place master, that was only for fun"

Inuyasha grinned, "Fun! If you call losing fun"She laughed at his comment, "It will make you a better man!"  
Inuyasha snorted and puffed out his chest, "I'm already the best"  
Yasha sniffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure" and poked him in the chest.

Inuyasha stared at her, the girl he had seen at the market had returned.  
She pranced off down the road, "Well Master Inuyasha, are you coming?" she asked, sarcastically, emphasizing his title and name.

Inuyasha strode after her and passed her and called over his shoulder, "I should be saying that . . .slave"  
Yasha crossed her arms and stuck her foot out, "I'm going to ignore that comment"

"You do that"

"I will"

"Fine then"

Silence overwhelmed them as they strode down the market, before they burst out laughing.Inuyasha glanced over at her, she was wearing a disgusting torn and ragged gown and his overcoat, which was three sizes to big.  
She looked like an orphan, or a homeless person . . .but after a thought he realized they

were basically the same thing.

Yasha caught his gaze, "What?"

Inuyasha turned away, ashamed to be caught looking at her, "Nothing"

Yasha wanted to know, "What?"

Inuyasha looked at her in the corner of his eyes, really, she was a rather amazingly good-looking female."You're looking at me again" Yasha muttered, keeping her eyes on some fat chickens ahead.

Inuyasha decided to turn the tables, he smirked, "Yeah, you're right, I was looking at you"

Yasha stopped, "Tell me why?" she frowned slightly.  
Inuyasha realised where they had stopped and his smirk grew larger, he stepped forward so they were nose to nose . . .well actually Yasha's nose was probably level with the hollow of his neck, he shook his head.  
Yasha stared up at him, blushing slightly and hands trembling ever so much more, "H .

. .Huh?" was her intelligent answer.

The plaything was just some idea wasn't it? Nothing real? She really didn't fancy sleeping with this arrogant, cocky, egotistical, nice, handsome . . .STOP!

She shook her head.

And stepped backwards.  
Inuyasha leant forward and stared intently into her eyes.  
She stared back, eyes wide and shining, mouth slightly agape.  
Inuyasha grinned, he had got her, "Here's your prize!" and with that he lightly pushed her on the shoulder, which sent her sprawling backwards into a small hut.


	6. A Prize Well Earned

**_Chapter six: A prize well earned_**

Yasha grunted as she opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room Inuyasha had pushed her in.  
She heard Inuyasha chuckling then his booted footsteps walk into the hut and as her eyes got used to the light saw his extended hand.

She frowned and took it, grasping it tightly as he pulled her up.  
Even though the sun was at its peak, it was still an extremely cold winters day, and the cold seeped through the jacket and through the barely there dress. Instinctively she pulled it closer, smiling inwardly at the smell of it.  
"Ah, Lord Inuyasha" a husky voice drawled from the shadows.  
Yasha gripped the jacket, eyes wide, knuckles white."Good Morning Mrs Toshiko, I have a favor to ask of you" Inuyasha greeted politely.

The woman came out of the shadows, heavily clad in various wool shawls and skirts, a

single beaded necklace around her withered neck, "And what would that be, young sir?" she asked, smiling warmly up at Inuyasha who smiled back.

Yasha watched the interaction in amusement crossed by amazement . . .somehow Inuyasha didn't seem to cross her as a friendly person to everyone.  
"I would like to ask of your services" he asked, sitting down on a wooden chair.

The woman nodded, "For you?"

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, he folded his hand and rested his chin upon

them, and motioned towards Yasha with a flick of the eyes, "For her"It was only then that the woman seemed to know that Yasha existed and looked at her, blinking twice,

"Well she's a skinny bon lass, ain't she?"

Yasha blinked and curtsied to the woman.

Inuyasha's lips twitched, "I want to stay"  
The old woman looked Yasha over and then to Inuyasha and rose an eyebrow, "Are you courting?"  
Inuyasha choked on his breath and Yasha looked like she was about to burst out laughing, seeing as Inuyasha looked at a loss for words Yasha decided to answer for him, "No Ma'am, I'm his new slave"  
The woman nodded slowly, "I see"  
Inuyasha could plainly see, that she didn't see, bloody old hags with their romantic ideas.  
He rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, "Can we make it snappy please?" he asked in an exasperated sigh.

The woman tutted under her breath and muttered, "Perverted pervert"  
Yasha looked wide-eyed at the two of them, "What exactly are we doing?" she asked. Inuyasha watched her in mild amusement at her actions whilst the woman started to try and pry the jacket off the girl who was holding on to it like it was her life.

"Just take the dress off," The old woman grunted.

Yasha ducked and dived trying to escape her strong leech like hands, "Mrs Toshiko! Please, I don't understand"

The pair was now basically running around the small hut, like a cat and mouse.

Inuyasha had finally had enough and stood up and caught the small surprised girl by the shoulders.  
She gulped and looked up at him.

"Take it off," he said slowly and quietly.  
Yasha swallowed, her eyes burning in ambition, "Tell me why! You know my dress is ruined!"

Inuyasha swore under his breath, "Just take the damn thing off!"

Yasha scowled and crossed her arms in a defensive pose, "Make me" she managed to ground out between her teeth.  
Why did she have to be so stubborn? Inuyasha thought as he stared into her eyes.  
Yasha challenged his gaze.  
"You're the slave, I'm the master" he began, "So do as I say!"  
Yasha stared at him and pouted, "That's unfair!"

"It's perfectly fair!" he answered.

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"

During their little argument, Yasha had dropped her arms and they now hanged loosely by her sides.  
The old woman came up behind her and tore the jacket of her.

Yasha screamed as her hands came crashing up to hold the material together.  
Inuyasha chuckled and spun her around to face the old woman, "How much?"  
The old woman cocked her head to one side, "It depends . . .do you want the full deal of what I specialize in. . .Or just some basic pretty ones?"  
Yasha's anger was rising, "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON

PLEASE!" she yelled, her face turning a bright pink.  
Inuyasha ignored her plea, "I think the full deal, after all, we'll be home by tomorrow

night, I want her presentable"

Mrs Toshiko nodded, "About eight shira for you my lord"Inuyasha nodded, "That's a fair price"  
The old woman nodded and dragged the fuming young Yasha behind a screen.

"Girl! calm down, we're only cleaning you up and re-dressing you" the old woman soothed as she patted Yasha on the shoulder.

Yasha gulped that was all? And here she was making a big scene out of nothing.

"Now take off all your clothes and any jewelry you may have on and get into the basin over there" The woman instructed, pointing at the tin basin behind Yasha and eyeing the ring on the girls finger, now why would a slave have something like that?

Yasha nodded slowly and took her clothes of slowly and folded them and placed the ring gently on top.

She turned around slowly, shivering in the cold air and stepped into the water.  
She had to bite back a scream, the water was freezing!

She closed her eyes and chanted to herself, It's warm, very, very, warm, over and over until she felt herself grow accustomed to the coolness of the water.The old woman scrubbed her back with a nice smelling soap and washed her hair, wondering why on earth it was splotched with black.

Yasha stared blankly at the water, feeling relaxed with the movements of the scrubbing

on her head and back.

The old woman took in all the bruises and cuts the girl had, surely not Inuyasha had done this?The scrubbing stopped and Yasha faintly heard the woman say, "I'm just going to get some things for you, when you're finished, there's a toweling cloth folded over there next to you "  
And then everything was silent.

Inuyasha watched the screen from where he sat, kind of like a shape play, except more entertaining.

He had to stifle his bark of laughter when he saw the girl go rigid when she stepped into the basin of water.

The old woman walked over to him and placed the bundle of clothing on his lap, "Her old clothes, my lord"

Inuyasha looked them over and spotted the ring and bracelets lying amongst the folds of clothing.  
"Thank you" he said, smiling slightly at the old woman.

The woman nodded and bowed, "I'll go get her clothes now, it may take awhile to get them fitted properly"  
Inuyasha nodded, "That's alright, I'm planning on staying here for the night"Mrs

Toshiko nodded and was silent for a moment, "My lord"  
Inuyasha looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Are you aware that the girl has severe bruising over her abdomen, back and neck and

also many a graze and cut?" she asked quietly, trying not to sound that she poking into something that was none of her business.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "We got attacked last night, I didn't think it was that bad"

Mrs Toshiko nodded, "That would explain it then"

Inuyasha nodded, and returned to his thoughts. The woman left leaving Yasha and Inuyasha alone.  
Inuyasha pushed back the thoughts of the fight from the previous night and looked at the ring carefully, scrutinizing it's every detail.  
A family crest, bearing a wolf's head with a single small sapphire imbedded in it as an eye and it was sterling silver  
It didn't look like a ring a girl would wear; and not only that, but the ring looked just as familiar as the girl.  
There was only one meaning for this ring.  
"Hey Yasha" he called out quietly.

There was silence for a moment before she replied, "Yes, my lord?" she answered quietly.

Inuyasha was oblivious to the strained embarrassment that decorated her voice.  
"Why do you have this ring?" he asked. Yasha stared at the wall, her eyes wide, he had it...he had her ring.

She jumped up and grabbed the toweling cloth and wrapped it tightly around her, and stepped out from behind the screen.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise.  
Yasha walked over to him and looked down, her hair falling around her in wet locks,

her eyes suddenly clouded over with some sort of emotion.

"Please, may I have it back . . ." she asked quietly, looking directly into his eyes.  
He looked right back into them, trying to decipher exactly what her eyes were saying.

Noting that he wasn't going to give it back anytime soon she added in a pleading tone, "Please, my lord"

Inuyasha flinched at her tone, he stood up directly looking down at her, "I'll give it back to you tonight"  
Yasha looked up into his gaze and swallowed and was about to open her mouth to object when he continued.

"Believe it or not, this place isn't safe, this is a town created out of bandits" he

finished, placing the ring in his breast pocket.

Yasha swallowed and nodded slowly, "Till tonight then"

Inuyasha smiled, 'Till tonight"Just then the woman came bundling back in with her arms full of cloth.  
Yasha eyed them with disgust, she didn't like dainty clothes. She hated to feel prissy.

The woman beckoned for Yasha to follow her.  
Yasha turned to get Inuyasha's approval, and he nodded.  
Yasha followed the old woman behind the screen.

She watched as Mrs Toshiko began to lay the beautiful gowns over chairs and on the walls of he small hut, "Take your pick"Yasha stared at them all, mouth slightly agape,

"They're all so beautiful" she managed to mumble, "but I..."

The old woman nodded, "Is there a problem?"Yasha turned to her and nodded, "Yes, I can't stand dresses, they drive me insane."

"Well then I think I have just the thing for you." the lady walked into a room and came back with some pants and shirts.

"Perfect!" her eyes glittered with excitement. Yasha grabbed a loose, white, silk shirt/blouse, a silk red cloth with white buttons down the back(like a sleeveless shirt), and a snug-fitting pair of black pants.

After what seemed like years, Inuyasha sighed in rejoice when he saw Yasha come out of the dressing room, but scowled when he saw her wearing a simple white dress with silver trim. "Is that the one you chose?" he asked, rasing an eyebrow in protest.

Yasha grinned, "No, I'll wear what I chose tomorrow when we leave"

Inuyasha let his breath out, smart girl.

"Besides, it's about time you find a room to stay in for the night, it's not safe to stay out in the open in this sort of place" the old woman said, looking outside as the sun was beginning to set.

It was only then that Inuyasha realized how long they had spent in the hut, nearly an

entire day!

He rubbed a hand over his face; he was exhausted, damn girl business.  
"I've given her this dress for the rest of the day and a nightgown and chamber gown for

tonight and then the what she picked for tomorrow" the old woman said.

Inuyasha nodded and fished around in his pocket for his leather purse.  
He handed her the small brown pouch, "There should be enough there"

The old woman nodded, "You can have my place tonight, I can go stay at my sister's hut" she told them quietly as she picked up a small wanderers bag.

Inuyasha bowed to her, "Thank you for you hospitality"

The old woman nodded and rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, don't mock me"  
And with that was off.  
Inuyasha and Yasha looked around the hut; it would do for the night.  
Inuyasha walked out of the door, Yasha ran after him, "What are you doing?"  
Inuyasha turned to face her and blinked in surprise at her hand that was grasping his sleeve tightly, "Just getting our horses"

Yasha blushed, "Oh, sorry"

Inuyasha smirked and strode off, leaving Yasha standing behind him.  
She walked back into the hut and looked around, the screen with the tin bath behind it, a small wooden table and fireplace, a rocking chair and stool, and over in the corner a fairly large bed.

She swallowed.

Not good.

She walked back outside and decided to play the part of the slave.  
She looked around the hut and found some buckets and went to the nearby river to

collect some water, she passed Inuyasha on the way, who was leading the brown mare and his white gelding towards the hut with her stallion following close behind; following because when Inuyasha walked over to him, if Inuyasha wasn't as quick as he was, he

would have lost a finger...or four. "Where are you going?" he asked, stopping to turn around to catch the back of her.

Yasha turned to face him and smiled, "Just going to get water for your bath, my lord" and turned around and strode off.  
Inuyasha watched her retreating form and sighed, she was a weird girl.He tied the horses to the post next to the hut and picked up another two buckets and decided to go help her out.

He followed her tracks, following her scent and the tune of her song she was singing under her breath.  
And found her crouching down next to the river, filling the buckets with water.  
He walked towards her quietly, trying to try and catch the song she was singing, but even when he was a meter away he couldn't hear it properly so he came right behind her and bent over slightly accidentally stepping on her skirt.

Her first impulse was to scream upon feeling someone step on her dress, but she brought her hands around, dropping the buckets and caught the intruders feet, tripping whoever it was, and ducked as they tumbled forwards into the cold water.

Her breathing was in pants as she stared at the silver haired man lying in the water.

oops...

She ran forward and helped Inuyasha up, "I'm sorry! I thought you were some bandit or something," she said in a rushed sentence as she wiped his hair from his face.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and felt a massive headache come on, "I think I hit my head on something"

Yasha frowned slightly, and gently lifted his chin with her fingertips to see the graze clearer on the side of his face, "Come on, help me with the buckets and I'll clean it up for you"

Inuyasha nodded, and filled his two buckets and followed Yasha who seemed to show no trouble upon carrying her two.

Somehow they managed to get back to the hut and Yasha went to the task of heating the water and emptying the tin bath outside.

Inuyasha sat down on the stool in front of the fire, watching the girl work.

After a while she came out from behind the screen wiping her hands on her dress, "My

Lord, your water's ready" she said quietly.  
Inuyasha nodded and strode over to the screen and disappeared behind it, leaving Yasha to get to the cooking.

She chopped the small amount of vegetables they had and placed them in the water to cook.  
And went over to the screen, "My Lord?"

There was no answer, surely he didn't have a concussion and had fallen asleep, "Inuyasha?" she called, a bit more loudly.She really didn't want to go in there."Inuyasha?" she tried once more.

Still no answer, so she peaked inside, Inuyasha sat there in the tub a toweling cloth draped over the basin, only showing his upper half and him observing her ring once more.

Yasha let out the breath she didn't no she was holding and stepped forward and tapped

his shoulder.  
"Huh!" he jumped, suddenly turning around to face her.

She stood there, she looked like she could cry at any second, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you, but you weren't answering me. And please, d-don't."she pointed a

shaky hand at the ring he was fingering. Her ring.  
Inuyasha was going to say something mean, but changed his mind, "I do- didn't hear

you. I won't touch it if you really don't want me to, I guess." He was gonna say 'I don't have to answer you, you're my slave.'

Yasha nodded and grabbed his wet clothes and walked away silently.  
She walked out of the room and placed them neatly around the fireplace, lying them flat so they could all dry.

After a moment, Yasha stood there at a loss at what to do.  
She had just done everything that there was to be done. As if hearing her thoughts

Inuyasha called her "Yasha?" he called, voice bored and quiet.

Yasha padded over to the screen. "Yes?" she asked calmly, small tears slipped down her cheeks.  
He wasn't facing her but could sense she was saddened by something, "Can I ask a favor?"

She stood there, waiting for it.

"Can you bring the stool in so I can talk to you?"

Yasha's eyebrow's shot up, "You're bathing! It's not proper!" she half yelled, trying her best to hide her embarrassment at the request.

Although she wasn't that embarrassed, after all, she had done more embarrassing things

with Nar. . .

No, she would not talk about him.  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I don't feel too well, please?"

Yasha sighed and walked out and grabbed the stool and walked back in and put it up

against the wall.  
She sat down and leaned against the coolness, and crossed her legs, resting her head against the wall.  
"What is it?" she said softly, not opening her eyes.  
He didn't answer for a moment, "How badly are you hurt?" he said, turning to face her.  
She opened her eyes in surprise and looked into his eyes, "Just a couple of bruises and

scratches, why?"He shrugged, "The old crone just said something about it, that's all"  
Yasha nodded, "I'm sore, but I can handle it" she answered quietly.  
Inuyasha rested his head in his palm as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What about you?" Yasha asked, holding back a river of tears that still managed to trickle down her face.

Inuyasha looked at her, "The same basically a couple of deep grazes from this one guys sword and the graze from you, but that's it"

Yasha raised her eyebrow and picked up her stool and dragged it over to Inuyasha, and sat behind him.

She picked up the bath rag and the soap the old woman had left behind and started to

wash her masters back.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, "I'm sorry"

Yasha slowed her actions and frowned slightly, "What for?"Inuyasha didn't answer, "For everything, messing with your ring, for being a jerk, and for not protecting you more when we were attacked"

Yasha frowned and continued to rub the cloth in circular motions across his back and shoulders, "It's not your fault" she said quietly, "You can't feel guilty for who and what I am. And what little bit that you did protect me, was strange, because I've only always ever been alone to fend for myself." she finished.

Inuyasha relaxed with the scent and the motions of her hands.  
"It is my fault, you don't belong as a slave" he said quietly.  
Yasha stopped everything, "What do you mean?" she asked, swallowing hard. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall, "Your ring. You don't seem the type to steal anything."

Yasha didn't like where this was going.  
"It must've been hard, being rich and born into a nobleman's family and accustomed

to that sort of lifestyle, then been thrown into the ravines of hell" he said quietly.  
Yasha dropped the cloth and stood up and walked around to face him, "H. . .How do you know?"Inuyasha smiled, "Family coat of arms" he said, extending his arm placing the ring in her palm.  
Yasha stood there, gazing down at it, before placing it on her finger and walking quietly out of the room.

Inuyasha stood up and dried himself, and wrapped the cloth around him and walked out into the hut, Yasha was outside, and his clothes were lying on the ground nearly

completely dry, he walked over to them and quickly got dressed, then heard a girl talking, to someone.

"Oh what are we gonna do? I wish just one of them were here, they'd know. Daddy, I wish you were here right now, then I could tell you about that dirty snake you married." she sobbed quietly. "You remember what it was like, don'tya boy? Member when Daddy, you, me, and Ryuku and Shikoku spent the day in the woods?" Then she snapped; she buried her face in the dog's coat and let the river loose, and her dog whined

sympathetically. "What did we ever do to deserve this? I hate her. I hate her!" she sobbed. Inuyasha was starting to feel really sorry for her, he'd never felt sorry for anyone. Was he going soft?

Inuyasha walked quietly out of the hut and put his hand on her shoulder, "Yes my lord?"

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly.  
Yasha nodded, "sure." She was a mess. Her whole life was a mess. They walked into the

hut with Kyushu and Shikoku following their sorrowful master to where they sat on the bed.

"My mother and father were the king and queen of the Kenishwei district. My mother,

Sakashima, was a snake. She was a cheat, thief, liar, and a traitor. My father Kijen, however, was so different from her. He trusted her, and she played him like a pawn on a

chessboard." she began slowly, and her sorrowful tears, turned into bitter tears of resentment and cynicism.

Inuyasha waited for her to continue."And my father and I were so close, but my mother didn't not even want me because she thought I looked unsightly. She tried many times to get rid of me, but she could not convince my father to banish me. But then, she finally

slipped under his nose...and mine. I was only five when it happened. She wanted to 'start over' with me, or at least that's what she said. My mother said we could go for a

ride and talk so we could get to know each other, and that bitch left me in the forest. And I figured out that she had sprayed her perfume on my dogs' and horse's nose when I

wasn't looking; then on mine when we stopped to eat lunch, she sprayed me when we were messing around. We sat on the ground and talked a while, but then she left when I fell asleep along with my horse and dogs who were napping as well. That way, she could be sure that we'd never get out of that forest alive." he could hear the resentment in her

voice.  
"Then a boy found me the night I was abandoned. The next day, when he was taking me to meet a friend of his, I was taken away by someone sent by my mother. He was supposed to kill me, but didn't and kept me as his slave, but treated me as his daughter. I lived with him for five years, then I was taken away by another man. I met the friend that I was supposed to have met five years earlier. She was only there a year after I arrived because the boy promised to return for her before he knew I was there, and took

her away during her sleep, leaving me all alone. We had helped each other stay strong, but the minute she disappeared, I knew I was a goner. The new master I had, was trying to make the perfect slave, one that does whatever you ask. The perfect slave, was one with

one reason to live: death to your loved ones if you disobey. He wore me down easily after she left. It was horrible."

The tears streamed down her face. "The last four years were the worst. I didn't think I would live to ever see the light of day ever again. For those five years, I never got to leave

the castle once."  
Inuyasha stood up and pulled her up off of the bed, "Come on, lets have something to eat" Yasha wiped away her tears, which had finally stopped.

Yasha was surprised when he pushed her down into the rocking chair, and passed her a small wooden bowl.

He ladled some of her vegetable soup into it and passed her a spoon, and then served himself some and sat on the stool.

"What about your ring and those bracelets?"

The tears came back, "When I was really little, my father gave them to me. He said 'never take them off.' and 'as long as you wear these, I'll always be with you.'" a heart-wrenching sob tore from the girl.

"That must have really hard for you." Inuyasha stared at her, deep in thought, not noticing that Yasha was staring right at him the whole time. "Stop it!"she snapped angrily.

"Oh! Sorry..." Inuyasha quickly turned away to hide the blush that invaded his face.

After a while they finished eating and Yasha stood up and hauled Inuyasha off the stool and lead him to the bed.  
Inuyasha stared at her in surprise, as she pushed him down onto the straw filled mattress, "Uh . . ." was all he managed to say.  
Yasha got back up again and filled a bowl with warm water and salt and walked behind the screen to get the bathing cloth, she came back to him and sat down at his side, and dipped the cloth in the bowl, "Keep still, this may hurt a little" she said quietly.  
Inuyasha felt her gentle cold fingers pull his hair away and dab the moist material over the wound, he winced when he felt the salt hit some particular saw bits.

"I'm sorry" Yasha whispered, as she stared down at him.Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Hey, at least it was in self defence"

Yasha felt very ashamed of herself, "Sorry"

Inuyasha looked up at her and his heart missed a beat, "Don't worry about it, I'll try and do something about your problem as well"

Yasha stared up at him and shook her head with a fake smile, "No, it's okay, I'm happy being your servant"

Inuyasha started to get up but Yasha pushed him back down and leant over him,

"You sleep tonight, I'll keep watch, It's only fair" she said quietly.  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw her desperate need to contemplate her thoughts.

He nodded, and turned over slightly and felt Yasha pull the covers over him and sit down in the rocking chair.

No one said he HAD to sleep so it came as a surprise when he heard Yasha begin to cry an hour or so later, making him close his eyes in anger and hidden melancholy as he thought of her as he drifted off to sleep. After all he was invading her thought space.

"Inuyasha? Are you still awake?" she called quietly. He wondered if he should answer her. What could she possibly want? "Yeah. Why?" he made his voice sound like he was irritated.

"I wanna ask you something." she was on the verge of tears. Just thinking about what she was going to ask made her want to cry.

"Fine, come and sit on the bed," Inuyasha sighed in annoyance.

"O.K." she stood up and over to the bed and lay down on the end of the bed with her legs hanging off the end.

"What did you wanna ask me?" Inuyasha sounded a little sweeter now.

"Did you ever have any friends when you were little?"

"What do mean, like how little?" he answered carefully.

"Seven-ish I guess."

"Yeah. I did. I think she was a princess, and my parents had visited her parents a lot. They still go and see them sometimes but I don't come along unless I'm needed." he answered flatly. "What about you? Before you were taken away I mean."

"Yeah, this boy and his older brother. I think that they were the princes of the district. I got to see them often." she sighed. "I don't know why, but when I look at you, I think of him. I can't remember his name though."

"Oh. Ya know, I've never seen you with that thing off not once." he said, pointing to the headband.

"I've been so afraid to take it off for fear I might lose it. Even though it's a simple sash, the fact that my father gave it to me is what makes it important. Not only that, it also hides things I don't want anyone to see. But maybe I'll take it off tomorrow so you can see underneath it." she told Inuyasha.

"Okay. –yawn– I think we should get some sleep." Inuyasha suggested.

"Yeah. Good night Inuyasha."she whispered, then wandered back to the rocking chair.

"Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Sweet dreams." he said quietly.

"You too Inuyasha." she whispered, smiling. But curiosity grabbed her, 'Since when did masters wish you sweet dreams?' she thought, 'sometimes I wonder if– naa. He couldn't be, could he? Oh well...' was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

lemme know if it's good. and remember, DO NOT COVER YOUR REVIEWS WHITH SUGAR AND SWEETNESS, i wanna know what you really think. i have enough sugar already anyways -mmmmm. ice creammmmmm- bye


	7. The Ship Ride to Shikoku

**_Chapter seven:_** **_The Ship Ride to Shikoku_**

They had decided to set off early in the morning, Yasha was wearing a heavy plain ladies riding dress, a deep navy blue with silver embellishment adorning the fringe of the garment and a boned corset bodice with simple silver beading, her hair down

and still wearing her headband.  
Inuyasha was grinning at himself, he felt great; he had, had a nice dinner, slept well . .

.apart from Yasha's crying and was now on the road with a princess slave, what an interesting life he held.  
Yasha turned around to face him, "What are you so happy about?" she asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Inuyasha grinned, "No particular reason, just thinking about random thoughts"  
Yasha nodded slowly, "Ok then"  
Inuyasha grinned, "Yes, very okay isn't it?"

Yasha whipped around to face him, and scowled at him, "Have you been drinking?"

Inuyasha scowled at her, "No. . .Why would I? Did you see me drinking anytime lately?"Yasha thought for a moment, "Good point"

"I know"

Yasha turned to face the track again; they had to get to Yakima by midday, which roughly gave them about four hours.  
Inuyasha sped his horse up to Yasha's, "Do you mind if we run for a little, I don't want

to miss the ship"  
Yasha nodded, "I was just about to suggest the same" she turned around to check her "precious" dressing cargo on the back of her horse, it was neatly packed and secured well, excellent. Inuyasha waited for her to start up and followed her, smiling with the movements of the horse and the feeling of freedom. The brown mare ,that she was supposed to be riding, followed alongside the two of them tossing her head gaily.

Yasha turned around to face him and smiled, her eyes dancing, cheeks flushed and white hair flying behind her like a ribbon in the breeze.  
Inuyasha watched her as she sat up slightly and made the horse speed up, she was a fascinating creature, and created many a hundred questions in Inuyasha's mind, he frowned, he would be home tonight and back to business, back to his duties.  
He sat up and matched his speed to Yasha's, back to finding a suitor, back to paperwork, back to war, back to responsibility.

He sighed, short-lived freedom was bliss, but it was almost like the end of the world when it had to end.

Inuyasha and Yasha arrived at the port just on time; the beautiful wooden ship was being loaded with other passengers, horses and cargo.  
Inuyasha hopped of his horse and helped Yasha down and was surprised to see Yasha's face was slightly twisted and she was biting her lip.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning with her behavior.  
Yasha winced, "Nothing, my ear just hurts a little."

The corner of his lips turned up slightly, "Oh, are going to be alright?"  
Yasha shook her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine."Inuyasha surprised himself and Yasha when he took her hand and lead her and the horses onto the ship, paying a small fee on the way, "Maybe there's a doctor on board that can give you something for the pain."  
Yasha stared up at him and smiled softly, "Okay,"  
He let her go and waved her to sit down while he sorted out a room for her to get changed into.

Yasha looked around, a few of the crew were smiling at her and chatting amongst themselves, she just scowled at them, and looked elsewhere.  
Over across the deck was a man sitting with another woman.  
Yasha looked at him in the corner of her eye and frowned, he looked vaguely familiar, a small world, she probably saw him at the auction or something.

She frowned in irritation when she noticed both he and the woman were watching her,

whispering to themselves.  
Yasha moved her head slightly so she got a view of the woman, tall, skinny and pale, well dressed wearing a black gown with a silver sash, her hair down with a single orchid folded behind her ear. Then she caught a glimpse of the man's face. Naraku. And Kikyo.

Yasha looked down at her hands in her lap. While Yasha was looking out to sea, trying to control her shaking she only heard Inuyasha when he sat down next to her and passed her, her flask of water."Thought you might be thirsty" Inuyasha said, smiling slightly. Yasha smiled and took it from him, their fingers touching slightly and sending electric

butterflies up her arms and into her stomach.

She took a swig of the cool liquid, ignoring the weird sensation in her stomach, "Thank you Inuyasha" she said quietly.

"No problem" he replied, he turned to face her and leant against the wooden crate behind him, "Yasha, I've organized a room you can borrow to get changed"  
Yasha nodded, "Should I go now?"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, "How long will it take to get ready?"

Yasha shrugged, "I don't know" then a thought flashed through her mind, when the old lady had put the gown on her Yasha didn't have to worry about doing up the hooks on her back.  
Just thinking about it made he stomach knot, there was no way she would be able to get dressed by herself, "Inuyasha?"  
He glanced over at her, "Hmm?"  
"Are there any women on this ship?" she asked, twisting her hands in her lap. Inuyasha watched her, totally unaware of where this was heading, "No, I checked, there's only one, but I don't think she's one you really want to know about"  
Yasha nodded, "Ok then . . ."

"What's wrong?" he asked, noting her discomfort.  
"I'm going to need your help getting dressed," she said, staring at the deck.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and frowned, "Okay then . . .I think I can do that"Yasha looked up at him, "Now?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah now, the trip won't take that long"  
The pair got up and Yasha grabbed her pack off her horse and walked to the cabin entry passing Naraku, she noted that they ere already moving quite fast for a ship and frowned, that was quick.  
Inuyasha followed her really not understanding what getting changed meant.  
Yasha waited down stairs, "Which room?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "None in particular you can choose"  
Yasha nodded and chose the one on her left; she opened the door and held it

opened for Inuyasha to enter.  
"What's with them?" she heard him grumble.  
Yasha closed the door quietly and noticed how rocky the ship was, "Who's them?" she asked as she laid her dress down on a chair.

Inuyasha shrugged, "That weird couple upstairs that we passed"  
"Oh, them? They're not that weird," looking straight forward when she said this, Yasha tried not to think of them.  
Inuyasha looked at her, "You okay?"

Yasha nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Inuyasha sat down, "Do you need help getting out of that dress?"  
Yasha sucked in a breath; it was only getting changed right?  
"Mmm-hmm" she sighed as she walked around to the dressing room.

Inuyasha strode into the small room, "What do you want me to do?" he managed to mumble out.  
Yasha pulled her hair out of the way to reveal her back, "Can you please just undo the

hooks?" she asked quietly, embarrassed beyond belief and trying to control the furious blush that she felt burning her cheeks.  
Inuyasha stepped forward and gently picked up the heavy material and glanced up and down the two pieces, "God! How many hooks are there?" he asked in amazement.

Yasha closed her eyes, "I don't know, fifty? I have no idea"

Inuyasha gently made his way down her back undoing the hooks and noticing that every time he accidentally touched her skin, Yasha shuddered and small goose bumps made themselves noticed upon the back of her neck. Inuyasha smirked and decided to make a game out of it, every second hook he touched her slightly muffling his laughter at her response until she spun around to face him, "I know you're doing that on purpose"

Inuyasha blinked in mock innocence, "Who me?"  
Yasha narrowed her eyes, "Yes you, how many are left to go?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Twenty? Nineteen? Something like that"  
Yasha nodded and turned around again, lifting up her hair allowing him easy access to the back of her dress.  
She kept noticing the boats rocking movements and there were times when they

would stumble forward and have to hold the walls and her dress up until the movements were over, they were slowing down now and things were a little calmer.

"There all done" Inuyasha said quietly into her ear.

Yasha's breath caught in her throat at his movements and she turned around slowly and looked into his eyes, assessing them silently. However the moment was ruined when she stumbled when the ship rocked violently sending her sprawling into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha not ready for such a movement fell back in surprise, having Yasha land on

top of him.  
Yasha pushed herself up slightly, resting the top of her weight in the support of her arms.

She stared down at Inuyasha, "What was that whisper for?" she asked quietly.  
Inuyasha looked up at her, his right hand resting on the small of her back and the other against the wall.  
He smirked, "Just wondering"Yasha rose an eyebrow, "Wondering about what?"He shrugged, "About your reaction"Yasha noticed that her dress was falling, "Ah!" she caught it just in time.

Inuyasha looked up at her, her hair was tumbling all over her left shoulder and she had her eyes closed, "What's wrong?"She opened her eyes slowly, "I hate ships"Inuyasha grinned and laughed, "I don't know why, they're not that bad"

Yasha stared down at him, "Yeah they are"

Inuyasha's grin faded slightly and the two gazed into each other's eyes, assessing personalities, differences and similarities and each other in general.

Yasha bent forwards slightly and Inuyasha rose his head slightly, their mouths centimeters apart.  
Inuyasha could feel her short breaths, and her hands gripping his upper arms for support.And then the door opened and the weird couple walked in, and headed straight to the corner of the room.  
Inuyasha and Yasha broke from their little trance and stared at each other in wonder.

Yasha got up slowly and helped Inuyasha up and whispered into his ear when they heard ominous sounds of 'passion' escape from the small bed in the corner, "I think I'll just go next door"

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her pack and things from the dressing room before tip toeing out and closing the door behind him.  
They walked into the room next door and Yasha desperately tried to hold up her gown.  
Inuyasha dropped her stuff and looked at her."What?" she asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and handed her, her pack, "You'd better finish."  
Inuyasha decided to go wait in the hall.  
She blushed, "Right."

She could play a trick on Inuyasha to get back at him for the hook thing he pulled.

She walked into the dressing room in front of the mirror and dressed quickly and easily, then she squealed nice and loud and ran of the room into the hall and disguised her voice, "I'm sorry Miss!" and ran into Inuyasha by accident, "Sorry sir." then strode off down the hallway. Inuyasha, burst into the room, "Yasha! Are all right?" he looked around frantically. "Yasha?"

She slipped silently into the room and came up behind him and touched his shoulder and he jumped. Yasha burst out laughing, "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You should have seen yourself!"

"Who the hell are–" he stopped. He was very confused at her choice of clothing, "Is that what you chose?" this girl was something different every time you turned around. Not only that, but the way she dressed was slightly familiar, as was her ring.

"Yeah, so. What's your point? Is there something wrong or what?" now she was confused.

"Nothing's wrong. At least I don't think so. But what will mother say?"

"Well if she doesn't like it, too bad. I'll never wear another dress as long as I live!" she vowed.

"Oh yeah, remember you said you'd show me what's under that thing on your head?" perhaps there would one more thing, just one more clue that would explain her familiarity.

"Yeah, you're right. But I said today, not when today." she passed a sly smile.

Inuyasha smirked and stood up in front of her. Yasha lowered her arms and followed his movements in the corner of her eye.  
He walked around her and 'tutted' under his breath, "You don't look much like a slave anymore" he paused, "In fact you look more like a prince".

Yasha looked at her palms, "So what if I hate dresses? I bet you wouldn't last a day in a dress." she mumbled. "That old hag wouldn't let me leave without wearing one.

Inuyasha was in front of her now and he took her hands in his and made her look up, "But you are a princess."

Yasha shook her head and looked down at the rug, "That was my past!"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "I can get mother to re-instate your power and place, no one will need to know"  
Yasha smiled slightly, "People know Inuyasha, you, your mother bought me for a slave, a servant, so that's what I am going to be", she glanced up at his eyes, "I'll work for you, and no-one else, I'll do whatever you ask me to do"  
Inuyasha stared down at her and let go of her hands and sat down, "Then I want you to regain your position"Yasha shook her head, "I can't do that"  
Inuyasha rested his head on his palm, "Yes you can, it's who you are, don't deny it!"  
Yasha stood in the middle of the small room and stared at the floor but didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say."What would your father say?" he asked quietly.Yasha's head shot up and she gaped at him, not thinking that he would bring that up.

"What would you're father want?" Inuyasha asked, knowing he was getting somewhere at least.  
Yasha's knees almost buckled, and she had to hold onto the back of the chair to support herself. Inuyasha watched her, aware of her minor distress and added in a monotone, "What do you want?"  
Yasha looked at him and felt a tear role down her cheek, "Please" she whispered.  
Inuyasha got up and sat her down and knelt by her side, "I'm offering what's rightfully yours, take it" he said quietly and firmly.

Yasha shook her head and looked at his face, "Even if I did, I have no money or place to go and live" she whispered.  
Inuyasha looked at her, "You can stay at my place, until you find a husband, or until you want to leave"Yasha clasped his hand, "Don't talk about it, it wouldn't happen"  
Inuyasha growled, "Damn it Yasha! I'm trying to help you here!"

Yasha stood up and glared at him, "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" she half yelled, already regretting it when the words fell out of her mouth, she didn't mean it, he was trying to help her, make her dreams come true.  
Inuyasha glared at her, "This is where I belong" he grounded out between his teeth, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room, leaving a distressed Yasha behind him.  
Yasha stood there limply, what was she saying? Of course she wanted to be a princess again, she could do some real good for her kingdom. Maybe even destroy the man that ruined her, the woman that ruined her.

Get married, have kids, live in splendor.  
But how could that happen?  
She would have to marry someone with a level head, yet still a good sense of humor.

Someone that she truly loved. She closed her eyes and sat down resting her head on her crossed arms on the boudoir desk.  
That last comment.  
(Flashback)

Inuyasha glared at her, "This is where I belong" he grounded out between his teeth, before turning on his heal and storming out of the room.  
(End of Flashback)

What did he mean by that?


	8. The Arrival

**_Chapter eight: The Arrival_**

The sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha and Yasha had been riding in silence ever since they had left the ship, which had been way before the sun began to go down.

Inuyasha was riding ahead, totally aware that Yasha didn't mean what she said, and waiting for her to apologise, after all she had to talk to him sooner or later, right? And she was the kind off person who sometimes thought things out and acted or sometimes didn't think things out and just react . . . just like him. Yasha on the other hand was feeling awful, Inuyasha had been so nice to her, feeding, bathing, supplying new garments, letting her ride on a horse rather then walk behind him tied up, not that he had much of a choice in the matter of her riding. She had her own horse.  
She grimaced, what was she thinking? She was being a cow and Inuyasha was just

being a gentleman. She sighed, "Inuyasha?" she called out softly.

Totally aware that he may not answer, after all why should he?  
To her surprise, Inuyasha slowed his horse down so that he was aligned with her, "Hmm?" he asked, gazing in front of her.

Yasha stared at him, her heart beating wildly, "I . . .I just want to say . . ."Inuyasha looked up at her and rose an eyebrow, "What?"  
Yasha dipped her head, "That it wasn't my place to get angry at you"  
Inuyasha nodded, back to the sorry business again, he mentally sighed, "It's o. . ."  
"Even though you needn't worry about me, I'm happy being a slave" she butted in, gripping Ryuku's mane and staring at it fiercely.

Inuyasha was about to say something but thought better of it and just nodded.

Yasha looked up at him, "Inuyasha?" she asked again in a whisper.  
Inuyasha who was gazing up at the now darkening sky brought his face down to stare at her, "What?"  
Yasha looked at him then returned her attention back to the track, "About what happened on the ship" she mumbled.  
Inuyasha nearly choked, he hadn't thought she would bring that up.  
"I won't tell anyone, it was just an pure incidental happening, it could've happened to anyone," she breathed, feeling her stomach doing flip-flops.  
Inuyasha could sense her discomfort but wanted to hear what else she had to say.  
"I wouldn't want you to be rumored to being having an affair with a slave, to risk any courting with ladies and princesses" she finished, feeling tears well up in her.  
Inuyasha stared at her, but didn't say anything. Yasha taking that as an 'that's alright' sucked in a breath of air and decided to change the subject, "How do you want me to act?"

Inuyasha turned to face her and frowned slightly, "What do you mean how do I want you to act?"  
Yasha smiled, "Well, how do you want me to act in your manor, for example something like a quiet 'I'll do anything' servant or a louder but following one?"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Just act like you"  
Yasha stared at him, and there it was again that little jolt of electric butterflies making her feel ill.  
She knew what this meant; she had felt the same thing with a wolf demon boy when she was younger, way younger.  
She couldn't believe it.Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her face, "You okay?" he asked. Yasha looked up

at him and nodded slowly, "Sorry"  
Inuyasha nodded, "I'm going to have you stay up in a room near mine, okay?" he asked.  
Yasha stared at him, "But I'm a servant, I should be sleeping down in the headquarters" she questioned.  
Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes burning.  
He stopped his horse and jumped off, and grabbed Yasha by the waist and pulled her down, carrying her over his shoulder.  
Yasha gasped at his movements and began to pound Inuyasha on the small of his back, "Let me down! This isn't right!" she yelled hoarsely over and over.

Inuyasha just frowned and tapped her on the back of her leg, "Just be quiet for a moment"  
Yasha stopped and stared at his back, her forehead leaning against it, she closed her eyes as she felt the blood run to her head.  
Inuyasha found what he was looking for and pulled Yasha down at made her look at the ground.  
She looked at him but he leant over the top of her and held he so she had to look at the ground.

When she did she saw a small stream, she stared at her reflection, she didn't really recognize the person she was staring at, the shirt pants, and clean, white, shiny hair.  
"Who do you see?" Inuyasha asked quietly, still holding her neck firmly but gently.  
Yasha didn't answer for a moment, "Me"  
"And what are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Yasha hesitated; Inuyasha wanted the truth, "A princess"Inuyasha smiled, "And what are you really?"

Yasha swallowed, "A slave"

Inuyasha frowned she wasn't meant to say that, "Yasha, what are you really?"  
Yasha spun around to face him, her hair twirling and moving with her movements, "Inuyasha, I know who I am, I'm a royal families child, a daughter at that, if my family was still alive they would be pushing me to get married, to raise the honor of my family, but that's the past, I'm now a slave, because of my damn mother handing me off like a piece of land."

"My mother and I have found you again, we're a noble family, and we want to reinstate your position" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
Yasha shook her head, "Inuyasha, I don't know why but it's you who wants to, your mother just thinks I'm a slave, one sold from her family to pay for food"  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

Yasha stared up at him, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly in wonder and surprise."Listen Yasha" Inuyasha said quietly.  
'I'm listening" she whispered.  
"That's good, you're a princess and you will always be one, and I'm going to turn you back into one"  
Yasha laughed bitterly, "Look who's my fairy godmother" she said, challenging his gaze.Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah maybe I am"  
"Then my fairy godmother answer this for me" Yasha began, "How do you suppose to fix the problem when I want to marry someone but I can't because they don't want to marry a slave?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Like I said, no-one needs to know"  
Yasha sighed, "You know that wouldn't work, it would leak out somehow when they asked around for my family and background, where my fortune is"  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, "So? We'll take it as it comes, I'll be there to help you"  
Yasha stared up at him in disbelief, just realizing that her stomach was weird again, "I don't want to put the burden on you" she whispered.  
"But I want to help" Inuyasha replied backwards.  
Yasha bit her lip, "No-one would want me, Inuyasha, I would be an outcast, and if someone did happen to come along and we were in a romantic relationship for a while, as soon as they found out they would be washing their mouth out with salt and soap"  
Inuyasha caught her chin and caught her lips with his. Yasha didn't know what hit her; she stood there leaning back slightly, eyes closed, but open within, he body feeling like it was made of fire.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and they both licked their lips, "Well I kissed you, and I knew about your past"

Yasha scowled at him, "You moron"

Inuyasha smirked, "Why?""That was my first kiss!" she hissed, staring up at him, her eyes ablaze a fire of amber and sapphire stone.  
Inuyasha stared at her and rose his eyebrows, "Are you kidding me?"Yasha shook her head, "Well my first real kiss"

Inuyasha rocked on his heels, well that had made his day.  
Yasha began to walk back to the horses, "You coming?"Inuyasha looked up in mild surprise, remembering the same comment on the day of the sale, he jogged over and helped her through the trees and growth, "Do you believe me now?" he asked, climbing onto his horse. Yasha frowned slightly as she situated herself on Ryuku's back.

"So, do you believe me or not?"  
Yasha turned to face him, she smiled, "I do"

Inuyasha stared at her, "Really?"  
Yasha nodded slowly, "Really"

Inuyasha nodded and felt great inside, the feeling was soon disappearing as he saw the top of his place coming into view, this wasn't good, this was great traveling lightly with a nice young girl and chatting away . . . and a kiss on the way. Come to think about it, that was his first proper kiss.

Being under the age of fifteen doesn't count; he didn't know what he was doing then.  
He sighed and caught Yasha humming to herself, but stop abruptly when her eyes fell on his place."Looks like we're here" Inuyasha grumbled.

Yasha stared at it, mouth agape, eyes wide and shining, "I thought you said it was a manor. . .not a. . .a castle!"  
Inuyasha grinned, "Whoops . . .didn't I tell you?" he began in mock innocence.  
Yasha stared at him, "Whoops what?"  
Inuyasha reined his horse in as he felt it start to sidewalk, "I'm prince of this district"  
Yasha stared at him, "You're kidding me right?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I'm not" and with that he waved to the guards to open the gates and allow the two in.

Yasha trotted in and looked around, she couldn't believe it, she had just kissed the prince.Inuyasha came up behind her and helped her down, "Welcome to my kingdom of Shikoku" he began.  
Yasha stared at the surroundings around her and then at him, the man whom had bought her, had bought her freedom and had unknowingly bought her love and respect.

But something didn't fit, Inuyasha+prince+Shikoku(kingdom and dog's name)+his familiarity no, it couldn't be. Her new master, was her best friend. At least, she hoped.


	9. Dinner

**_Chapter nine: Dinner_**

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, watching the stars and moon outside from his open balcony.  
He wished the journey was longer; being around the castle made him the grouch.  
Not that, that was a bad thing, he enjoyed tormenting people and playing with their emotions. It was only last week that his father had brought in a suitor and Inuyasha had decided he didn't like her so he tormented her and twisted her mind. She ended up leaving the castle in under a week saying she didn't feel well and it was probably the different air here.

Inuyasha chuckled; she was such an ugly thing too.  
His mother had arrived home not long after himself and Yasha, complaining about people not sending messages when they were traveling. Obviously who ever she had gone to see, wasn't there, making his mother grouchy and snappy.

His father was happy to see him, and straight away gave him some paperwork to do to ease his own load.

And his older brother was no where to be seen, not that, that really mattered, probably off with some woman, he seemed to have a knack with the opposite sex.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, imagining his brother and a random woman doing anything passionate made him want to throw up.  
He was just reaching for his book when he heard the dinner bell ring from the kitchens below him.  
He sighed and sat up deciding to go pick Yasha up, he liked her company, and the thought of that kiss, even though it didn't mean anything made him grin.  
He walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets walking to the far eastern room, the only one suitable for a guest.  
Inuyasha whistled while he walked and when he reached her door, rapped sharply on it twice and stepped back. Yasha opened it not much later and smiled when she saw him, "Good Evening my lord" she said, leaning against the door.  
Inuyasha scowled at her, "Don't call me that, just Inuyasha" he muttered. Yasha's smile grew larger, "Okay then, Inuyasha" she paused, "What can I do to help you?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Dinner's served"  
Yasha nodded, "I'll see you after then"  
Inuyasha mentally slapped himself and sighed, "Yasha, you're joining me and my family, you're a princess remember?"

Yasha's eyes widened, "Oh! I forgot all about that!"  
Inuyasha grimaced and cocked his head to one side, "Obviously"  
"Just let me grab my white shirt" she said hastily just as she spun around and looked around for her shirt.

"Is the room okay?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped in and looked around, last time he was in here was to put a toad in Lady Usagi's bed.  
"Yes, the room's beautiful" Yasha answered, slightly breathless from getting up to quick. Inuyasha looked around, "Do you have many garments?"

Yasha frowned up at him, "I have two, what are you my mother or something?"  
Inuyasha grinned, "I like to think more along the lines of fairy godmother"  
Yasha snickered as she pictured a white-gowned Inuyasha in her head holding a wand and crystal ball.  
"So, who will be at dinner tonight?" she asked.  
Inuyasha thought for a moment while they walked down the hallways and stairs, "Well, we usually have dinner with the whole court but because mother has just returned I think it will just be the six of us"

"Six?" Yasha asked, wondering about siblings.  
Inuyasha knowing what she was questioning about laughed, "Yeah, my father, mother, older brother, possibly his courting partner, yourself and I"  
Yasha counted them off on her finger as he said them, "You have an older brother?"Inuyasha grunted in response, "Sesshomaru"

Yasha bit her lip to keep from exploding, she remembered that name, she was almost sure it was her friend now. "You don't like him?"  
Inuyasha's head bobbed from side to side, "He's alright I guess"

Yasha nodded, deciding that he wanted the conversation was ended."Hey. You never showed me what was under that thing." he smirked, pointing to her head.

"Oops. Sorry." She untied the silk strip of cloth, "There. Happy?" she grinned as she wiggled sore her ears freely. "That feels much better."

Inuyasha was drop-jawed. It was a perfect match. Left ear black, right ear white. Exactly how he remembered his friend. "What is your last name? You never told me."

"Yoshikimura."

"I knew it!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Smart-ass." he grumbled. "If I'm right, you are Yasha Yoshikimura princess of the kingdom Kyushu."

"I can't believe it. It's really you..." she whispered, and a tear of pure happiness slipped down her cheek. Yasha threw herself into his arms and whispered in his ear, "Who knew I'd end up with my best friend as a master. And if I could change it, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stood there for a minute, neither of them could speak.

Inuyasha stepped outside a large oak door, "Ready?"  
Yasha smiled and nodded. Inuyasha grinned, "Ok then, here we go"  
He swung the large doors open and strode into the room, already sitting at the table he saw his parents and smiled.  
Yasha stood not to far from the table her hand clasped in front of her.

Inuyasha kissed his mother on the cheek and briefly hugged his father around the neck.  
He was about to sit down when he remembered Yasha, "Mother and Father I would like to present to you Princess Yasha"  
Both their gazes fell to the 'princely' dressed beauty over near the door.  
Yasha taking this as her que bowed deeply, "Good evening my lord and lady" she said quietly but clearly.  
Inuyasha's mother stood up and walked over to the girl lifting up her chin to look at her face clearly, "My what remarkable eyes you have" she whispered tilting Yasha's head from side to side. Inuyasha stood behind his father, his gut twisting around in knots.  
His mother went and sat down again.

"Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha looked down at his father and was surprised to see him smiling, "Yes father?"

"Is this your knew courting partner?" he asked.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment then at Yasha who was still standing there like a nit-wit with that dumb little smile.

He nodded slowly; this would act as protection on both their be halves.  
His father clapped his son on the back, "I see you have my eye my son, what a startling woman"

Inuyasha nodded slowly as he led Yasha to a seat and pulled the chair out for her.

Yasha nodded her thanks and stared at the bowl in front of her.  
Inuyasha was grumbling about something with his father when the door burst open again and a tall young man with long silver hair down to just above his knees entered, escorting a tall and elegant brunette.

Yasha watched as they took the chairs opposite herself and Inuyasha.

"Good evening mother, father . . .Inuyasha" he drawled.  
"Good evening to you too Sesshomaru" his father replied, "as to you Lady Kagura"

The elegant lady smiled and nodded, "Good evening my lord and lady"

Waiters came around placing small dishes of different food in front of them. Yasha sat with her back straight, neck tall and hands in her lap, exactly how her father had taught

her.  
The food was delicious and the wine was exceptional, they ate I silence with only the occasional thank you as a meal was placed in front of them.  
After the meals were finished, Inuyasha's father leant back in his chair, "So, Lady Yasha"

Yasha looked up and placed her napkin in her lap, "Yes my lord?"

The man smiled, "Tell us a little about yourself"

Yasha's mouth opened slowly before she closed it abruptly and she glanced at

Inuyasha who was to busy looking into his wine goblet.

Oh dear."My parents were Lord Kijen Yoshikimura and Sakashima Yoshikimura of the Kyushu district" she began slowly careful of where she was putting herself. The lord frowned slightly, "Yoshikimura?" he repeated.Yasha nodded slowly."Didn't their daughter disappear 10 years ago?" he asked, leaning forward and staring at the girl intently.  
Yasha who was looking at her lap looked up and matched his gaze and nodded.  
"How could you be their daughter? They said their daughter had disappeared with out a trace" he said slowly, obviously thinking she was a liar and traitor.  
Yasha looked at Inuyasha who was watching her with mild curiosity; evidently she wasn't going to get any help from him was she?"I don't know where you heard that my lord, I was taken away by a wolf demon and only recently returned to my position" she said slowly.  
Inuyasha's father nodded, and she could feel all eyes upon her. When she looked up she saw his mother frowning slightly at her and Sesshomaru and Kagura watching her closely. Inuyasha noticing the stale air, "Perhaps father would like to hear about your hobbies and skills . . . Yasha"

Yasha snapped her gaze to face him, her cheeks blushing violently.  
"Yes, do tell us" his father said, leaning back once more and watching her closely.  
Yasha nodded, "Well . . ." she began slowly, "I enjoy writing, forms of combat, and horseback riding" she said slowly.  
This got everyone's attention.  
"Did you say combat my dear?" Inuyasha's mother asked unsurely.  
Yasha nodded, "Yes I did"  
Sesshomaru decided it was his turn to speak up, "What forms do you prefer?" he drawled.  
Yasha watched him wearily as he took a sip from his goblet, swirling it slightly before doing so."My lord, I prefer archery, swordsmanship, and hand to hand battle" she said

quietly.  
His eyebrows shot up, "And how far do you exceed in these forms?" he asked quietly.

Inuyasha was watching her, "Very well my lord" she answered quietly. Sesshomaru nodded, "Interesting..." he trailed off.

Inuyasha turned to his father, "On our journey here we were attacked by over sixteen bandits"  
Everyone looked at him sharply, "Sixteen?" his mother repeated in a whisper. Inuyasha nodded, "We were racing and Yasha had sped ahead and was attacked way before I arrived" Everyone looked at Yasha who shrank away slightly and blushed furiously, "Inuyasha . . ." she whispered.

"Is this true?" Inuyasha's father asked, watching for her answer.  
Yasha looked up and nodded, "It is"Inuyasha smirked, "She would have been raped and killed, but she attacked, killing one straight away"  
Sesshomaru raised his head slightly and stared at the girl, "How did you do that?"  
Yasha looked up, "He had a knife on his hip, I took that and drove it into his heart" she said quietly.  
Sesshomaru nodded, something didn't make sense here.

"That was when I arrived she took on some and I took on some, she ended up killing another, which is two, and seriously injuring another" he finished.  
Everyone gazed at Yasha who just bit her lip."Amazing" Inuyasha's father

breathed.Yasha nodded lightly. Sesshomaru leant forward onto his folded hands and watched her with a scrutinizing glare. Yasha looked up and frowned slightly, really not liking his gaze, "Can I help you Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked coolly.  
Sesshomaru smirked and waved his hand, "No, no I was just wondering how you learnt all that practices, after all, it's not everyday that a woman learns a mans trade"  
Yasha cocked her head to the side ever so slightly and glowered at him, not liking his attitude towards women, "Like I said, I was removed from a safe environment at a young age, I had to have someway of defending myself"  
Sesshomaru just nodded.  
"You have an interesting choice of clothing, may I ask your reason for choosing so?" Inuyasha's father questioned her lightly.

"I can't wear a dress well, and they bother me so." she answered.

"May I also ask if you are some form of albino or otherwise?"

"Yes my Lord, I am a hanyou as you may see." she told him as she removed the silk strap once more, revealing her ears. Inuyasha's mother rose from her chair to hug Yasha "Come here my child. I am most certainly convinced that you are the princess. Thank the heavens you are well."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his old friend, "Well I'll be.."

later after talking for hours on end...

"Well she's lovely Inuyasha" Inuyasha's mother said quietly patting her son on the wrist, "You've chosen well"


	10. Sango?

**_Chapter ten: Sango?_**

Inuyasha Knocked Once and Waited Outside in the Cool Corridors, Shivering Slightly with the Draft.  
No One Answered So He Knocked Again, and When He Got No Answer He Opened the Door Quietly and Peered Inside." Yasha? " He Asked, Looking Around in the Dark He Couldn't See Anything.  
Inuyasha Strode Forward and Joined Her on the Balcony, " Whadda Ya Doin'? "

Yasha Went on Watching the Guards Move Around Without Saying a Word.  
Inuyasha Leant His Back over the Rail, "You Okay?"

Yasha Looked at Him Briefly, " Yes, Why Wouldn't I Be? " She Asked Quietly, as If in a Daze.

" Inuyasha " He Turned to Face Her, "Hmm?"  
" I Was Wondering . . ." Yasha Began as She Fumbled with a Button on Her Shirt, "I Was Wondering I If I Could Speak with Your Mother or Father to Tell Them the Truth..."

Inuyasha Smirked, " You Did Tell Them the Truth. "  
Yasha Frowned at Him, " Not Entirely. "

Inuyasha Shrugged, " it Will Do for Now, We'll Tell Them If the Need Arises. "  
Yasha Nodded Slowly and Began to Pace the Balcony, " but What If They Think of Treason? Because I Didn't Tell Them about It? "  
Inuyasha Thought for a Moment, " Then I'll Tell Them, They'll Believe Me."  
Yasha Bit Her Lip, "What If Your Not Here?"

Inuyasha Stared at Her, " Where Else Would I Be? "  
Yasha Shrugged and Picked a Flower of the Jasmine Vine Growing Around the Railing, " You Could Be of at a War, or Married, or Fighting with Me. "  
Inuyasha Chuckled, " Stop Thinking about it and Don't Worry If the Situation Occurs, I Order You. "

Yasha Punched Him Playfully in the Chest, " Yes Master. "

Inuyasha Took the Flower from Her Hand and Tucked it Gently in Her Hair, "I'll See You in the Morning. "  
Yasha Nodded, "Goodnight Then. "

Inuyasha Smirked and Strode out of the Room, and Opened the Large Door, " Night " He Said Quietly Before Closing the Door Behind Him. Yasha Stood Still for a Moment Watching the Door, Half Wishing That He Would Walk Right Back In, Half Wishing That She Had the Nerve to Follow Him.She Sighed as She Looked Around the Room, the Moonlight Shined on the Four Posted Mahogany Bed with the Beautiful White Brocade Curtains, the Grey Stone Walls Were Decorated with a Couple Tapestries and Candle Frames, and a Lovely Warm Embroidered Rug Decorated the Stone Floor, Providing Some Warmth into the Freezing Room.

Over in the Corner Was a Dressing Room, Made out of a Tapestry Screen and a Large Heavy Mahogany Cupboard, a Fireplace Was Between That and a Small Dressing Table with Little Ornaments Covering the Top of It.

She Walked over to One of the Candle Frames and Took out a Long Skinny Stick, Opening the Door to the Hallway She Looked Around and Saw a Couple of Guards down the End, She Scampered over to a Lit Candle and Held the Stick into it Before it Came Alight.  
Walking Quickly Back into Her Room and Closing the Door Gently She Went Around Lighting the Small Candles Around the Walls. Feeling Calmer Already, She Walked over to the Fireplace and Laid out Some Logs and Torn Linen and Lit That Too, Watching as the Small Flame Engulfed the Linen and Started to Lick at the Wood.  
Yasha Watched the Fire for Sometime Before Breaking out of Her Trance and Deciding to Go Get Changed into Her Nightgown. Going Through the Small Pack She Eventually Found It; She Smiled and Walked over to the Dressing Room to Get Undressed.

A Sharp Knock at the Door Made Her Jump and She Tripped over the Nightgown and Fall to the Floor. She Quickly Gathered up the Simple, Red, Silken Gown So That She Was Covered, but it Hung All over Her Awkwardly and She Looked a Mess. Then Walked Quickly over to the Door and Opened it Gracefully. She Looked on in Uncertainty at the Young Woman Standing There, Holding at Square Linen Cloth Bag, " Lady Yasha? " the Girl Questioned.

Yasha Nodded, " Yes, How May I Help You? "

The Woman Smiled, " I've Been Sent by Lady Takio with a Gift for You. "

Yasha Stared at the Bundle and Then to the Woman, " Come in Then. " She Half Said, Half Whispered, Feeling Quite Breathless.  
The Woman Nodded and Stepped In, " Lord Inuyasha Came Forward with a Request to His Mother, These Are the Items You Required. "  
Yasha Walked over to the Bundle and Gently Undid the Knot and Pulled the Material Away to Reveal a Stack of Clothes. Yasha Looked at the Woman, " What Do I Have to Do with These? "

The Woman Laughed, " Why, They're for You My Lady, Lord Inuyasha Came Forward Saying That You Had Lost Your Clothing When You Were Attacked. "  
Yasha Formed an 'O' with Her Mouth, "Is That So?" She Said Warmly.The Woman Nodded, "There Are Five Day Dresses There, Three Nightgowns, Two Chamber Jackets, Five Pairs of Shoes, Eight Undergarments and Two Boned Corsets"  
Yasha Nearly Fell Over, "Tell My Lady, Thank You Very Much"  
the Woman Nodded, "Miss? Are You Alright?"  
Yasha Nodded Quickly, "Yes, Why Wouldn't I Be?"

The Woman Smiled, "You Look a Little, out of Place."

Yasha Grinned, "Ah, Yes, That Would Be Because I Tripped and Tumbled While Putting this on in My Rush to Get to the Door Quickly." Yasha Smiled.

The Two Walked over to the Bed and Sat Down, " So, May I Ask Your Name? " Yasha Asked, Beginning to Tie the Small Ribbons up Her Back.  
The Woman Answered, "Yes, My Name Is Sango"

"That's a Pretty Name," Yasha Whispered.  
Sango Smiled, "Thank You Very Much"  
There Was Silence for a Moment as Yasha Finished.

"wait, Sango...Hmmm, Ah! Sango! Whatever Did Happen to Miroku?" Yasha Asked Strangely.  
"is it Really You? I Thought You'd Never Make it out of There Alive! " Sango Said All in One Breath, Sounding Quite Relieved. The Girls Hugged and a Tear or Two Fell.

" I Didn't Either ." Yasha Whispered.

The Two Pulled Back, " I Thought You Were the One with So Much Faith, That You Were Unbreakable? " Sango Smirked.

" I Was. "

" I Missed You So Much! I– Oh-no! I'm Sorry We'll Have to Talk Later, I Have an Urgent Matter to Attend To. " Sango Said Quickly.

" That's Alright, You Go Do That Thing You Have to Do. We Can Talk Tomorrow I Suppose. I Guess, Good Night Then Sango. " Yasha Smiled.

Sango Bowed Slightly, "I Will Notify Someone to Be Your Chamber Maid"yasha Blushed, "Thank You, I'm Not Really Used to the Heavy and Complicated Gowns"Sango Grinned, " Well, Nice to See You Again. Good Night Yasha. " and with That, Walked out of the Room.  
Once Again Yasha Was by Herself, So She Walked out on to the Balcony and Looked up at the Jasmine Vine near Her Knee, She Smiled Slightly and Touched the Flower Gently That Was Still Resting in Her Hair.  
Listening to the Nights Noises She Heard One That Was Not Natural She Looked down onto the Terrace Beneath Her and Saw a White Haired Man Talking to a Hardly Dressed Woman. Yasha Squinted in the Dark and Watched as the Two Embraced in a Romantic Hug and Kissed Each Other on the Lips.  
Inuyasha?  
She Looked Closer and Saw, No it Wasn't Inuyasha but His Older Brother Sesshomaru and His Courting Partner Kagura.  
Yasha Stared down on Him Intently, Remembering the Fun That the Three of Them Had Shared When They Were Small. Then Sesshomaru Caught Her, Gazed up at Her on Her Balcony, Just Catching the Jasmine Resting in Her Hair and the Scent of Inuyasha. Interesting...


	11. Miroku!

**_Chapter eleven:_** **_Miroku!_**

It had been a couple of months since Yasha had first arrived at the Shikoku Kingdom and life was settling down extremely well.  
It felt like she had lived here for all her life.  
She and Sango spent some time together. Yet Yasha had yet to see Miroku and she continued to search the castle.

Kagura had proved to be quite worthy of company, the girl was surprisingly chatty wen she wanted to be and Kagura and herself got along rather well. Inuyasha had his mood swings and Yasha had returned to normal, she didn't feel broken anymore. And all of them were surprised when she was totally different one morning, that was when they learned that she was just like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, however, was much more civilized than the two, and the friends usually shared games of chess with each other late most nights. Although there wasn't much of win on either side, it only ended in stalemate or both retiring because there was no point in continuing.  
It was late one night and Yasha and Sesshomaru were just finishing a game of chess, the fire was crackling merrily away in the fireplace, and the stone room had an eerie light cast over it, the massive book cases gave the study an extreme intelligent appeal and Yasha couldn't help but love this room, the books were fascinating, the chairs large and overstuffed, and the warm bear skin under her bare feet got rid of some of the extra echoing in the room."Well I see its stalemate again," Sesshomaru said quietly as he peered over the large stone chessboard. Yasha looked at her queen over on his side of the taken, if only she hadn't lost that she would have been able to win, "Yes, I agree, another stalemate to add to the tally"

Sesshomaru leant back into his chair, "You know you're the only one I can play seriously"  
Yasha rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Sesshomaru smirked, "No one else can survive for under half the game, they get taken within the first half hour"Yasha nodded, she knew the feeling, she glanced over at Sesshomaru to see him have closed his eyes and was just sitting there, totally relaxed and in his own world, "Are you tired?" she asked quietly. He opened his eyes slightly and nodded, "Paperwork keeps me up"  
Yasha smiled, "Then you should be off in bed then"Sesshomaru watched the board, "Yes, I think I may retire for the night"  
She nodded and she knew he was off to Kagura's chamber; they were such a secret romantic couple. She watched as he stood up and walked over to the large oak

door, he pulled it open and stepped out, but stuck his head back in, "Thank you for the game" he added in the same flat tone.  
Yasha grinned, "Anytime"  
He nodded and with that gently closed the door and left without another word or sound.  
Yasha sat there staring at the board; it always ended like that. It was so frustrating!  
She sat there for a little while longer staring into space, thinking about Inuyasha and how different he is here then when he's out on his own or with just her.  
She thought about her future, she often thought she had none, the idea scared her and she felt alone.  
Inuyasha had scared away her last suitor, and wouldn't give an explanation to the reason why he did it, but Yasha didn't mind, she didn't like the rich upstart anyway.  
She had her heart and mind set on someone much more fine and superior. Sounds from downstairs broke her out of her thoughts and she ran over to the window and looked out, it was raining slightly and the grounds were foggy and unclear with the gentle rain that was falling like a sparkling curtain.  
She looked around before realizing that it was just the guards changing shift. But as she turned around to go back to her chair a chill ran through her and she spun around and looked outside again.  
She squinted and looked around before movement caught her eye and she nearly screamed when she saw it was a human falling down just next to the forest edge. She picked up her feet and ran to the door and wrenched it open and running down the hallway, a couple of guards asked her what was wrong but she yelled something in a frenzy while she ran and it only came out in incoherent sentences.

Breathing hard she ran down the large stone stair case nearly tripping twice over her scurrying feet, and it was when she ran around a corner she knocked into someone.  
Inuyasha stumbled back wide-eyed, "Mind where you're go. . .What the hell are you doing woman?" he barked, just realizing who it was and rubbing his head.  
Yasha shoved him aside before she took off again.  
But Inuyasha was too quick and grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him, "What's wrong?"  
Yasha stared up at his eyes before her mind caught up, "Miroku!"Inuyasha frowned at her, "What do you mean? Who?"

Yasha shook her head while she tried to catch her breath, "He's hurt! I . . .got to go . . help him" she managed to say in between pants. Inuyasha stared at her, what on Earth was she talking about?  
But before he could ask anything else Yasha broke free and ran down the hallway and out the front gate. He sighed and ran after her, he would find out when he followed her. Yasha ran as fast as her legs would carry her down to the west side of the forest, she stopped and looked up at the castle, counting the windows until she came to the study one, she drew a invisible diagonal line from the window, down to the ground and followed it with her eyes.  
She nearly fell over with what she saw; a person's arm was protruding out of the bushes.  
She ran the last few steps and spread the bushes apart and gasped.  
A young man was lying there, face down in the dirt with ripped and bloodied clothes.  
She gently eased him over onto his back and stared down at him.

He was a handsome fellow with short black hair tied neatly into a small ponytail, with numerous piercings on both his earlobes, his face was scratched and bleeding but that wasn't the worst. Over his chest were several deep gashes, bleeding profusely, as she looked over his arms an arrow stuck out of his left arm and around his hand was a purple cloth wrapped around with a intricate beaded rosary wound around that.She carefully snapped the arrow in half and closed her eyes as she felt a wave of fear overwhelm her.

When she was back to herself again she gently but quickly pulled the arrow out again and wrapped the sash from around her waste around his wound.  
Inuyasha had drawn his sword and was running blindly in the dark, following Yasha's scent.  
How could've he been so stupid as to forget a fire torch? Her scent was getting thicker so she was obviously somewhere near, he stopped to listen and smell but the gentle rain was fleetingly washing away her tracks and he only came up with the faint forest sounds of the odd bird going to its perch for the cold rainy night ahead or a deer rustling around in the dense undergrowth, but the familiar noiseless atmosphere was ruined when he heard a shattering ear piercing scream.

"Yasha!" he yelled as he ran forward.  
He got no reply but he saw the tip of her white ear ahead, "Yasha!" he yelled again, still no answer, what had happened?  
He ran forward and saw a dark haired bleeding man leaning against a tree panting heavily as he held Yasha close to him, holding her tightly across her chest with the other.

Inuyasha looked at Yasha, seeing her frowning in pure anger and frustration, he would have grinned at her face but on the current circumstances, well, let's just say it wasn't appropriate.  
"Let her go" Inuyasha growled, holding the sword out in front of him, the tip pointing at the strangers neck.  
Yasha was shaking her head, "Don't Inuyasha." she growled, her tone told him to step away and that her anger was growing with each passing second.

Inuyasha just ignored her, he stepped forward, holding the sword deadly still even though inside he was shaking, "Let. . .her. . .go" he ground out.

Yasha broke away and snapped angrily, "Miroku! You pervert!" The man was dumbfounded when she said his name. "What did you say? Oh-no. now I've really lost it. You wouldn't happen to be that sweet little girl I knew. The one with the ink in her hair would you?" he smirked.

"I'll show you sweet." she muttered.

"Now, now Yasha. Lets not do anything rash." he was pushing buttons he knew he shouldn't be.

Yasha was short fused and he knew it, both of them did. She pulled her fist back to strike Miroku, but Inuyasha held her arm back so she couldn't move. Then he mimicked Miroku, "Now, now Yasha. Lets not do anything rash." That's it. Last straw. First she landed one on Miroku's arm, then stood up and whipped around and kicked Inuyasha really, really, really hard in the shin. She smiled proudly, they moaned in pain.

On the way back, Yasha carried Miroku on her back, and Inuyasha limped alongside her.

Yasha began to feel tired, and sick all of the sudden. And she managed to make it to the gates.  
Yasha handed Miroku to a guard, and gave him instructions. Then walked into the castle, dragging her feet slightly. She was out on her balcony, looking up at the sky when she couldn't stand anymore and felt her knees buckle and her body hit the cold, hard, wet stone, and passed out.


	12. Awakening from the First Attack

**_Chapter twelve:_** **_Awakening From Attack_**

Inuyasha paced Yasha's room, hands behind his back and brows knotted in frustration and concentration. He stopped and gazed over at the sleeping girl, lying in her big four posted bed, covered in white sheets and a dark royal blue feather quilt, her head supported by many feather cushions.  
She looked so small lying in the big oversized bed, compared to her small size. Her blank, white face surrounded by dull locks of white hair. Her lips a slightly pinker colour then her skin tone, light blue rings under her closed eyes and her skinny delicate wrists and hair rested by her side absolutely lifeless.  
Three days.  
That was how long she had been out of it, no one knew what happened or how but both her and Miroku had taken a turn for the worst, but their strength was coming back, little by little.  
Inuyasha walked silently over to the girl and sat next to her bed, his back to the balcony door, it was still quite early in the morning and the rest of the kingdom was probably having breakfast, but he felt sick.

Yasha had only been drinking water and they had only managed to get her to eat a couple of teaspoons of porridge when she came round, but she either fell back into unconsciousness or threw it back up.The royal physicians didn't like her condition at all, but were pleased to announce that the boy downstairs was getting better.Inuyasha didn't give a stuff about the boy downstairs he wanted to see Yasha laughing and smiling again, punching him playfully, them hunting together, any sign was a good sign and he prayed every night to as to see her back to normal.  
He gave off the image to his parents and staff that he was strong and fine but losing Yasha would be like loosing part of himself, like loosing a little sister.  
He took her hand and squeezed it, resting his forehead on her stomach.  
Only distantly hearing the door open and close, he raised his head slowly and looked into his brother's eyes."How is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his usual cold eyes showing a little spark of concern.  
Inuyasha shrugged, "She ate and drank a little last night but hasn't since" he said quietly, looking at the small girl.  
Sesshomaru stared at his chess partner and then at his younger brother, "How are you doing?"  
Inuyasha gazed up at him and didn't say anything. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, "I'll be going then, I'll stop by later" and with that turned on his heel and left the room.  
Inuyasha was surprised he dropped by in the first place, his brother was weird. He dipped a cloth into a small bowl of cool water and dabbed it across Yasha's forehead, gently moving her hair out of the way.  
He stopped for a moment resting his hand against her forehead and looked outside and saw the jasmine growing there on the balcony fence on it's evergreen vine.  
He stood up slowly and picked some off the vine and brought them back inside, noticing how the clouds still lingered over the kingdom, that was weird because there was a strong breeze that should have blown them away by now.  
He shook his head and turned his mind back to the matters on hand, he placed the flowers into the water, save for one.  
And gently with a clawed finger moved the flowers around the water to scent it. With the other he absently held it bellow her nose, moving it from side to side remembering the night that he had placed such a flower in her hair.  
This flower, Jasmine, was their flower. He smiled and didn't comprehend that Yasha's eyes were moving. He watched her and then he realised she was moving, slightly. Inuyasha frowned as she went still again and he moved the jasmine flower under her nose once again watching as she frowned slightly and sneezed.

He sat there stock still staring at her whilst she stared up at him.  
"Inuyasha" she whispered as she stretched ever so slightly.  
Inuyasha grinned, "You're awake"Yasha smiled, but stopped when images flashed through her mind.

Flashback: She was looking up at the sky when she couldn't stand anymore and felt her knees buckle and her body hit the hard wet stone.  
"What happened?" she whispered, frowning slightly to the dull throb that was in her head.  
Inuyasha was clasping her hand again, "I don't know. You were alone when I found you." he said quietly frowning slightly at her weak form.  
Yasha swallowed hard, "Is there any water?" she asked, as she gingerly touched her throat.  
Inuyasha smiled slightly and walked over to the other side of the room and filled a silver goblet with water from a pitcher. He strode back over to the bed and sat on the bed and pulled Yasha up so she was leaning against his chest.  
Yasha blushed at his movements but didn't protest, she was too tired to anyway.  
He carefully raised the goblet to her lips and held it there as she took little sips of the cool liquid.  
After she had, had enough he placed the goblet down on the table next to him and rested his head against the stonewall, closing his eyes.  
Yasha, not sure why he had stopped moving, leant back into his chest and closed her eyes, feeling warm and intent listening to his steady breathing.  
"I was scared" Inuyasha whispered, his breath ruffling a couple of strands of hair.  
Yasha kept her eye shut but raised an eyebrow, savoring the moment, "Scared? Why would you be scared?" she asked, her voice still extremely quiet. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, he wasn't good at these sort of scenarios, "The physicians didn't know what was wrong, and didn't think you would make it" he said barely in a whisper.  
"Really?" she felt Inuyasha nod, "I smelt something as I was regaining myself" she began slowly, "What was it?"  
Inuyasha smiled and held up the small white flower in front of her face that he was still holding.  
Yasha opened her eyes slowly and smiled, "Jasmine" she whispered. Inuyasha smiled, obviously the flower held the same importance for her as it did to him.Yasha closed her eyes and nestled down again as a wave of tiredness swept through her.

Inuyasha heard her breath slow down and knew she had fallen asleep; he sat there for what must have been hours just thinking and enjoying the peace and quiet. He glanced down at Yasha's sleeping form, she had turned over in her sleep and now had her face resting on his chest and her hands splayed across his chest, he sighed with the intimacy shown and felt happy and stress free again, but it was short lived as he realised he had paperwork to do and to tell the good news to his parents.

He gently lifted her up and slid of the bed, and rested her back on the pillows, pulling her nightgown up around the chest to hide her revealed cleavage, and gently pulled the sheets and blankets around her small form noticing the small pink tinge on her cheeks.  
He turned to leave before remembering something; he placed the delicate jasmine flower on her pillow in front of her and left the room, with a small glance behind him.  
It was good to see her awake again.

Yasha opened her eyes slightly and gazed upon a small slightly wilting jasmine upon her pillow, she smiled as she picked it up and smelt it, Inuyasha had been here before, she looked outside and saw the sun burning down on the grass of the kingdom.  
Strength had returned to her and she felt revitalized, she sat up slowly and looked around, everything was as it should be, looking around she saw her cupboard open and she had the sudden urge to go outside.  
A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, "Come in" she called out, her voice faltering slightly after not been used after so long.  
Sango came in with a smile illuminating her face, "Good morning Yasha" she greeted warmly. Yasha grinned at her friend, "Good morning Sango, How are you?"Sango came around and felt for Yasha's temperature, "I'm excellent, seeing that you're all well again lifts my spirits even higher"Yasha smiled, "That's good to hear" she looked at her cupboard, "Sango?"  
Sango looked at her friend, "Yes?""Can you help me get dressed?" Yasha asked sheepishly.

Sango nearly toppled over with laughter, "Of course, but is it okay for you to be out of bed?"Yasha frowned slightly, "I dunno."

Sango smiled, "Which dress would you like to wear today?"Yasha thought for a moment, "That's not funny Sango. But I think I'll wear the blue shirt today."Yasha knew that Inuyasha liked that one second best. Sango nodded and helped her out of bed, "I'll be back soon to help you into your gown"

Yasha smiled and bopped her head up and down, that was polite code for: I'll let you take a bath in private whilst I wait outside. She took off her nightgown carefully and let it drop to the floor as she stepped into the warm water.  
Sitting there she began to sing as she washed herself, smiling with contentment as she finally began to feel squeaky-clean. A sudden bellowing erupted from downstairs making her jump and splash water everywhere, she sat there stock still calming her nerves and listening for anymore sudden explosions as the previous.  
Deciding that there were none to come she began to sing again but was abruptly interrupted when someone barged into her room. She muffled a squeal, knowing it wasn't Sango, but her mystery was ended when she heard that familiar tone.  
"Yasha?" Inuyasha yelled into her empty room.Yasha bent over herself, "I'm in here. . ." but before she could finish what she was going to say Inuyasha swung his head around looking into her dressing area.  
He gaped and turned a shade of pink unknown to man before slapping his hand over his eyes, "Oh God! My day just gets worse by the minute, sorry Yasha!" he half yelled as he spun around and sat on her bed, waiting for her to get dressed. Yasha blew out a sigh, luckily all he saw was her back, she stood up and patted herself dry with her bathing cloth and put her undergarments on and wrapped a silk chamber gown around her small form.stepped out into her bedroom and leant against the wall, "Problems Inuyasha?" she asked with a smirk. Inuyasha still had his hand over his eyes, "You don't know the half of it woman" he muttered. Yasha walked over to him and pried his hand off his eyes, "It's safe to look now, you won't get poisoned" she said before she started laughing.  
"Glad to see you've got your spirit back" Inuyasha mumbled.

Yasha stopped laughing and saw his blush fading away, "What's wrong" she asked as she saw his closed body posture.  
"What are you doing today?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly. Yasha faltered for a moment, "I was going to get up and go horse riding" she said slowly, knowing as she said those words that she probably wouldn't be able to.  
Inuyasha nodded, "Can we go together?" he asked sullenly as he stared at the floor. Yasha nodded quickly, noting his miserable expression, "O . . . Of course"Inuyasha got up, "I'll let you get dressed, and I'll be down in the stables waiting"Yasha nodded and walked him to her door, "See you then"

Inuyasha nodded and strode off. Yasha stood out in the hallway watching him walk off, hugging her chamber gown closely around her.

Sango came up behind her, "I wonder what's got his knickers in a knot" she mumbled. Yasha shrugged, "I was about to ask you"  
Sango smiled and then frowned, "You shouldn't be out here wearing that! It's isn't proper for a lady"Yasha smiled apologetically, "Sorry"  
Sango waved her hand, "Oh well, stuff the rules, come on you need to get changed"Yasha walked back into her room with Sango following her, "So Inuyasha came in here" Sango said, trying to hold a grin of her face.  
Yasha nodded, whilst putting her arms into the sleeves.  
Sango rose an eyebrow, seems a little dazed, "Might I add whilst you were having a bath"  
Yasha nodded again, fixing her sleeve. Sango couldn't help but grin, "Isn't that a little suspicious?"

Yasha looked up, "Why?"Sango stared into the mirror, she had to be kidding, was it possible for her to be so naive and vague?  
Sango shook her head and got back to the task on hand, the sooner she finished this the sooner she could go train with Miroku.  
She smiled; things were looking better in the palace.  
Inuyasha was waiting for Yasha in the stables her horse all tacked up and ready to go, he looked up at the palace stairs and saw Yasha descending them wearing one of his favorite shirts.  
It was navy-blue, with sleeves like a kimono's, and was cut across the top so that you could see her neck and shoulders.  
And what made him smile when she strode up to him was the little jasmine flower sitting in her hair.  
It was funny how small simple things to do with Yasha could either kill him or make him the happiest man alive.  
Yasha looked around and scowled, "Where's your horse?" she questioned, not seeing his gelding anywhere. Inuyasha placed his large warm hands around her waist and picked her up gently and placed her on Ryuku, "You're riding with me today"Yasha narrowed her eyes at him, "Why's that?"Inuyasha shrugged, "Cause I said so and I'm the prince . . ." then he smirked, "And you're the slave"

Yasha glowered at him and 'accidentally' kicked him in the back of the head.  
She glanced down at form and put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise, "Oops so sorry master" she said sweetly.  
After three months she had finally accepted what Inuyasha told her and lived as a lady without the guilt trip.  
Inuyasha scrambled back to his feet.

Inuyasha led Ryuku out of the stables and was positioned to mount.

"Inuyasha stop!" she was too late. Ryuku swung his rear around and clotheslined Inuyasha. He lay stunned on the ground, "Inuyasha! You're a fool! Have you lost your mind! I can't even believe he let you put a saddle on him, let alone a bridle!" she snapped angrily. "You're a real idiot Inuyasha!" she ranted as she slid off her horse and purposely landed on Inuyasha. "You have got to be the dumbest man in the world to try and pull a stunt like that!" she led Ryuku back into the stables and undid the saddle strap and tore it off and threw it to the side. Then hastily but carefully removed the bridle and threw that to the side as well. Then she went over to see if Sir Ignorance was alright. "Inuyasha. Don't even go near my horse when I'm not around."

"Why not? Think I can't handle myself around that pony of yours?" he snapped, he had every right to be angry, even though she didn't mean to be mean when she reprimanded him. "He's not a pony, he's a horse that will never age. And he's only smaller than he should be is because the stress from the loss of his mother somehow afflicted his growth. But let me warn you, he's killed men much bigger than you, might I add with great ease. As soon as I can get him to let you on, I'll tell you the rest." She helped him up and they walked over to Ryuku, whom at the moment was enjoying a good game of keep away with Muso, the stable boy, and his sister, Kanna. He had Muso's cap and was passing it back and forth between Kanna and himself. Then to me. Then Muso tackled Yasha playfully trying to grab his cap, then looked up at an angry Inuyasha. "Get off of her." he growled.

"Inuyasha, you're a jerk!" she tried to stand but couldn't, so the boy helped her up, "Thank you Muso." The boy smiled. "Here." Yasha held out his cap and he took it gratefully,"Thank you Princess." he bowed deeply. He was no more than seventeen. And his sister no more than ten. Yasha walked over to her horse, "Be careful Inuyasha, approach him slowly. He's still angry at you remember." Inuyasha went to Ryuku's side and lay one hand on his flank. He snorted testingly. "Shh-shh. It's alright boy, will you please let him on?" Ryuku tossed his head defiantly. "Please? Just Inuyasha and me. Never another. I'll never let anyone but us ride you, only Inuyasha and I." she pleaded. And her horse stamped his foot and bent down to let Inuyasha climb on. "Get on! He's not going to sit like that all day!" Inuyasha carefully sat on the bay stallion. Ryuku rose to his feet and turned around to look at Inuyasha and snorted his warning. As if he were saying, "If you hurt her, you'll be sorry!" Then Inuyasha moved back a

little so she could climb on. "Come on boy, lets go." Yasha patted his shoulder and squeezed her legs a little.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were standing at the palace stairs, so Yasha stopped Ryuku. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Something wrong brother?"  
Yasha hit him on the arm, "Be nice"Inuyasha stared at her.  
So she turned her attention to the couple, "Good morning Sesshomaru and Kagura"  
Sesshomaru had his arm around Kagura's waist and was almost smiling, "It's good to see you up again Yasha"  
Yasha smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru"  
Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru with a smirk then looked at Inuyasha, "Your father needs to speak to you"  
Inuyasha glared at the castle, "Tell him he can wait, I'm taking Yasha out today"  
Yasha just sat there between Inuyasha's arms blushing  
Sesshomaru smirked, "I'll give father a reason" and with that Yasha urged Ryuku forward and galloped off into the fields."Those two are ridiculous" Sesshomaru muttered.  
Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's chest, "So are we" she murmured. Sesshomaru smiled, "I suppose"

Kagura looked around to make sure no one was looking as to not embarrass her lover then stood up on her toes and placed her lips gently on his, smiling as she did so. Sesshomaru kissed her back but then pulled away, "Leave this for inside" he murmured, tracing patterns on her neck.  
Kagura smiled as she felt goose bumps appear and nodded, and led him into the palace.

After about half an hour of riding Inuyasha found a nice looking spot under a large tree with heaps of little posies growing around the grassy field and a small trickling rivulet. He hopped off and once again wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her down, holding her for longer then necessary.

They walked over to the tree and sat down. Yasha began picking at the white flowers and

making a dainty fairy crown out of them.  
They sat there in silence for a while before she couldn't take it anymore, "Inuyasha,

what's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
Inuyasha moved his head so he was looking at her, he didn't want to tell her yet, "Nothing"  
Yasha assessed him for a moment, "Uh huh, and I'm the cat's mother, tell me when you're ready" she mumbled.  
Inuyasha turned to face the stream again."How is my friend?" she asked after a while starting to create another crown, this one made of pink flowers. Inuyasha thought for a moment and then realised who she was talking about, "Ah! You mean the new guy" he said excitedly.  
Yasha smiled, "You sound as if to like him"Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we found out some pretty interesting information from him"  
She turned her head to look at his profile, "What do you mean" she asked quietly.

"What I mean is, apparently there will be an invasion, and it's already begun" he said, turning to face her, not knowing how close they were.  
Yasha stared at him, "And Miroku wasn't meant to live right? So they think it's still a secret?" she asked.  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Yeah that about sums it up"Yasha let out a breath, "A war is brewing" she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "It's not that bad" he said quietly.  
"It is because you will have to go," she whispered, holding back the tears. Inuyasha stared at her, and his eyes softened, "Yeah, and I'll come back victorious"  
Yasha looked away, and didn't say anything. Silence once again took over and Yasha went back to her pink crown. But once again neither of them could stand it."Inu. . ." Yasha began, spinning her head around."Yash. . ." Inuyasha began at the exact same time, spinning his head around.  
A blush leaked onto Yasha's face, and she averted her gaze down "You first"  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, "I wanted to say, not to worry about it just yet, it may not even happen"Yasha nodded and looked up and accidentally brushed her nose against his.  
They stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to approach the obstacle first, neither would, so Yasha decided to tempt fate and gently placed her lips on Inuyasha's, creating a passionate yet chaste kiss.  
She pulled back slowly and opened her eyes, "Sorry" she mumbled, beginning to turn her head away, but Inuyasha was having none of it and pulled her chin around to face him and kissed her back, she smiled into the kiss and let Inuyasha lead, seeing that he always had to win.

They eventually pulled back from one another grinning like children, and blushing like married fools.  
"Sorry" Inuyasha breathed, in a jokingly way, his tone light hearted and not serious.Yasha shook her head, "Three for the tally"Inuyasha faced her and thought a moment about what she meant, then It clicked, "Are you keeping count?"Yasha shook her head and beamed up at his face, "No, just a small amount that's all"  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Well three's an unlucky number and it's a too smaller number"

Yasha grinned and leant towards him, "And you thought I was bad"Inuyasha blushed boyishly; he wasn't good at this sort of thing, so he kissed her once more pulling apart extremely slowly, the kiss still lingering in the air.  
He could smell the little jasmine blossom in her hair and he gently pushed her down so that her head was resting on his lap, "Rest, I don't want you to get sick again" he said gruffly, a cover-up reason why he wanted her to lie there, he just liked the intimacy.Yasha just layed there watching the sun filter threw the leaves, she picked up the pink flower crown and reached up and placed it on Inuyasha's head.She laughed as he pulled his head back up and scowled, "What is that?" he asked in amusement.  
"You're crown my lord" she said in a rich seductive pompous tone. She nearly snorted with laughter when it fell down lopsided.Inuyasha didn't really notice, but he bent forward and took the white one out of her hands and placed it gently on Yasha's head, "And your's my Lady" he said quietly.Yasha smiled, he could be so sweet when he wanted to be.  
Again silence overlapped them and Yasha let out a sigh, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" she asked quietly.  
Inuyasha gazed down at her and sighed, "My father, has asked to a Lord in another

district to send his daughter over here for a meeting"  
Yasha nodded slowly, of course."Believe me I don't want to meet her, let alone have her here, but father insists that I start to think about my future soon"  
Yasha swallowed, "Ok then, that's not so bad is it?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. Of course it was bad, the kingdom will do anything they can to make the arrangement work.  
Inuyasha frowned slightly, "I don't know, last time with Princess Usagi my parents didn't like her much anyway, and didn't really care, but apparently this one, Princess Kiki or something I can't remember has a high valid reputation amongst the people of the villages, extremely literate, archery champion, the lists goes on. . ." he trailed off.

Yasha had a sudden urging for the bow and arrow, "Anything else"Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while then looked off into the distance, "And apparently very beautiful" he murmured.  
Yasha stood up and thought bitterly, human kinds downfall, the importance of beauty, the very idea of this woman and Inuyasha together made her feel dark and angry but there was nothing to be done.

"Inuyasha?" she was almost silent.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love someone, but are afraid to tell them so because you think they might not feel the same way? You don't have to tell me who, you don't even have to say anything."

"Yeah. I do. I think she loves me, but she won't say so. She doesn't drop hints either." he sighed.

"Oh. I don't know if he loves me or not, it's hard to tell. But something is stopping him from telling me that he loves me. And I think about him all the time, but I'm afraid to get in the way of his business."

"I see."

"If this Kiki woman is truly beautiful, and you fall in love with her, fall in love because her heart is true."

"Yeah, okay."


	13. A Very Disturbed Dinner

**_Chapter thirteen: A Very Disturbed Dinner_**

Yasha and Inuyasha walked back in silence.

Both were deep in thought, I love them, but do they love me's were the only thought to cross their minds.

Dinner was quiet, because of the possible war threat food was beginning to be rationed, but that still didn't answer for the vast quantities of extraordinary food. There were fruits, vegetables, ale, roast meat, almonds, wine and bread. You really wouldn't think a war was threatening their entire lifestyle.  
There was a faint clamber of a knife hitting one of the silver goblets and Yasha looked up to see Inuyasha's father, Lord Takeo stand up and smile at all the noblemen and women sitting around him.  
"I am pleased to announce. . ." he began in his friendly, clear, booming voice, his cheeks slightly rosy at the liquor, "that in three days from now, our kingdom will be holding a ball"  
Everyone clapped and whispered amongst each other, the women already planning on what to wear, some of the single men looking around at any woman that they had their hearts set on.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Yasha saw Miroku whisper something to Sango who turned pink and sipped her wine, hiding her face behind the large goblet. The king pleased with the reaction continued, "This is a ball to celebrate the engagement between my oldest son, Sesshomaru and the lovely Kagura from the Kendo district"  
Sesshomaru smiled faintly whilst Kagura fanned herself lightly all the while clasping each others hand, whilst everyone clapped and cheered, Yasha beamed and turned to her left, "That's fantastic news!" she whispered excitedly to Inuyasha who clapped politely, pursing his lips in annoyance."You won't be saying that after the next bit" he whispered back, sipping his ale, gripping the goblet tightly. Yasha raised an eyebrow in question but was answered soon enough. She was taking a drink of her water and almost sprayed it across the room when she heard this, "I'm also pleased to announce that my youngest son, Inuyasha, and the beautiful Yasha are looking for possible suitors, this ball will be the perfect place, and who knows maybe you could be the lucky one in who they choose" The Lord chuckled as he glanced over at Inuyasha who sat there looking like whoever spoke to him next wouldn't live another day, as Yasha did the same.Yasha pushed her chair out and Inuyasha's hand flew out and held her wrist, "Where are you going?" he growled.  
Yasha snatched her hand away, "I don't feel to well, I'm going to my chamber" she hissed.  
She smiled and bowed, politely saying goodbye to the people around her, she

stepped lightly out of her place and placed her hands on the large, heavy and beautifully carved oak door to push it open but found she fell forwards when the same door was opened on the other side.  
Squeaking she fell forwards only to fall into the arms of someone strong. She glanced up, a blush staining her cheeks and large cerulean blue eyes staring in awe at her savior.  
A pair of large strong arms had encircled around her waist holding her tightly, and the man's blue eyes stared into hers, his long black hair pulled away from his face.  
"I. . .I'm sorry" Yasha began, apologizing for her clumsiness but before she could say another thing, Inuyasha had appeared behind her and grabbed her out of the intruders arms, pulling her tightly to his side."Who the hell are you?" he growled, holding Yasha tightly to his side, his sword at the man's throat who stared at him levelly.

Yasha stared intently at the man, Inuyasha's men had gathered around, pointing their spears at the intruder, and as she looked out of the corner of her eye she saw them threatening the strange man, who grinned at her and bowed slightly, showing his respect.

Yasha waved off the gaurds and easily broke free of Inuyasha. Yasha walked closer to the intruder and stared deep into his eyes, just as she had done to Inuyasha at the auction. Suddenly, Yasha, no longer entranced, smiled brightly and the man smiled the same way. She stepped forward into the man's arms and he eagerly accepted her. Inuyasha, however stood there with his mouth agape, looking like a real dummy.

"Inuyasha." she snapped, "It's not polite to stare." He felt like screaming.

"Where have you been all this time? I've been worried out of my mind." Koga whispered softly in her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry." Yasha whispered back.

"Do you mind telling me who this is!" Inuyasha snarled angrily at her.

"Inuyasha! Mind your manners you, you...jerk!" she snarled back at him. "I was hoping Koga would've had a more fitting introduction, but you've already ruined that!"

Koga smiled half-heartedly, "Nope, she hasn't changed a bit."

Inuyasha had finally done it, he had finally made her so angry at him, that she just snapped. She couldn't control her temper anymore. Not only that, but she had **_NEVER_** yelled at Inuyasha. Yasha was so upset, that a small tear trickled down her cheek. Luckily, only Koga and Inuyasha saw it, the only two people to have ever seen her cry.

Now Inuyasha felt horrible, he and Koga both knew it took **_a lot_** to make her cry.

sorry it's so short. Well, lemme know if you still think it's good.


	14. Bandits again

_**there are some mistakes, i am aware of that. but i have limited time.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Bandits (again) **_

The morning sunshine beamed through Yasha's open balcony door, warming her instantly making her kick her covers of to stretch her legs out.  
She opened her eyes one at a time, squinting in the sudden bright light and seeing little fuzzy colored dots dance around in front of her gaze. She rolled over to see Sango up and preparing a small basin with warm water to wash with, Yasha grinned, "Morning Sango" she said quietly, still half asleep.  
Sango turned to face her, "Good morning Yasha, how are you today?" she asked, wiping her hands on her gown.  
Yasha sat up slowly and stretched out, "Peachy" she said quietly, smiling in the morning radiance.  
Sango walked around and started to make her bed, pulling the sheets tight and quilt soon after without so much of a wrinkle after years of practice. Yasha bathed herself, not ashamed anymore and didn't mind having Sango there to talk to while she was naked and vulnerable, "So Sango" Yasha began as she played with the sponge in her hands, "What are you doing today?" she asked, turning around to face the older girl. Sango grinned, "Nothing as of yet" she said, passing Yasha the toweling cloth.  
Yasha nodded, taking the cloth from her and wrapping it around herself, "Did you want to come to the markets with me?" she asked, stepping out of the small tub.  
"Wonderful idea, I need to get some things for the ball" she answered enthusiastically.  
"Are you going?" Yasha asked, a grin decorating her facial features.

Sango scoffed, "Why of course I'm going! Who else is going to look after you with all the want to be suitors?"

Yasha frowned slightly, "oh" was the only thing she said, clearly bristling at the very idea, she walked over to the dressing area, and felt an arm lace around he shoulders."Listen, don't worry about it, I mean if YOU don't think they're suitable you don't have to spend time with any of them" Sango said cheerfully, pulling out an undergarment that Yasha saw and took different tone, " Don't even think about it Sango. " she growled, eying the corset warily.

" Why not! ", Sango whined.

" You know very well why not! " Yasha snapped.

" Fine. Then what shirt will you be wearing Lady– "

" Princess. " she mumbled.

" Okay then Princess Temper, what shirt will you be wearing today? " Sango gritted her teeth.

" The blue one under and the white one over. " Yasha did the same back to Sango.

Sango tried changing the subject before they choked each other.

"What were you thinking of wearing to the ball?" she asked out of curiosity, "Remember you have to make a statement and catch everyone's eye, you have that princess coming from the other district arriving here on that day also"

" If you're trying to put me in a dress, you should quit now. "  
Sango smirked, "Of course, you shouldn't really mind if Inuyasha finds the girl absolutely perfect and gets engaged" she said quietly in a smug voice. Yasha looked at Sango in the mirror, trying to hide what she felt on the inside, "Of course"  
Sango didn't miss the look of resentment and fear flash through the girls eyes. "What dress would you like to wear today?"Yasha screwed up her nose and mimicked Sango.  
Yasha saw that Sango was wearing a particularly nice dress toady. Her skirt was full and a silk maroon with black beading around the bottom of praying tigers. Her chemise was a simple black silk organza off the shoulder top with slightly puffy sleeves. A thick black leather belt accentuated her narrow waist and she

had a small solid silver purse firmly attached to her hip. Around her neck was a simple gold locket with a single ruby, which she always wore when she was going somewhere. Her hair was up on top of her head with loose tendrils draping down around her face and a one down her back. Yasha looked at herself, wearing a silk white shirt, and a midnight blue strapless silk shirt underneath, a dark silver sash around her waist, and the tight black silk pants to match.

"Sorry, but we have visitors at the palace, you have to look utterly perfect and desirable" Sango informed her.

" If you mean Koga, he's no visitor to me. He's like a second father. " Yasha glared at Sango.

She knew that Yasha hated being pretty or dressy, but she was under strict rules of Sesshomaru to make her desirable. But after Sango heard what Yasha said, it suddenly didn't matter anymore.  
After late nights talk with Koga, Sesshomaru had found that he was single and looking for a possible queen. Sesshomaru being the smart man that he was gave Yasha as a possibility, Koga eagerly discarded the offer, but didn't say so.  
Sesshomaru had made it clear as a possibility, of course it would create a extremely powerful bond between the two lands, but he had to see what kind of princess this woman was going to be, he would not have a weak

kingdom and network of regencies . . .Unlike his father he wanted to succeed.  
Well that was what Sango knew, thanks to Miroku; the man had an odd talent to be able to draw anything out of anyone, even the icy older brother Sesshomaru.

Yasha sighed, " Sango, I think I need to be alone today. I'm sorry, maybe we can go tomorrow. "

" It's alright. I understand. " Sango replied.

Yasha walked silently down to the stables, and absolutely missing the perplexed looks of Inuyasha and Miroku who were just walking out of the main room to go for a ride.  
"Want to go see what she's up to?" Miroku asked, flashing a dashing white-toothed smile. Inuyasha smirked, "Absolutely, she shouldn't be going without an escort anyway"And with that the two strode off after the girl, making sure to stay back a little bit as to not being seen. Worrying, they watched as a gloomy Yasha headed off towards the nearest village without the slightest motive that she was being watched.

Yasha walked around the stalls, her horse prancing around in the meadow just outside the village. And Kyushu and Shikoku walked beside Yasha.

She stopped occasionally to look at bits and pieces and touch pieces of fabric.  
"Good morning, my lady" the old woman said, smiling warmly, showing the gap in her teeth.  
Yasha smiled back, but sounded utterly destroyed when she spoke, "Good morning ma'am."

" Is something troubling you Lady Yasha?"

" No. But it's very kind of you to ask. " she replied, and plodded off.  
Miroku and Inuyasha peeked out from behind a fruit cart, watching as Yasha continued to walk slowly down the road, occasionally stopping to look at jewelry or to buy an apple. Yasha stopped to look at something. She held the most beautiful dress up against herself. Then put it back without a second thought. "Why that. . ." Miroku began, but quickly shut his mouth by snatching an apple and shoving it in his mouth. Inuyasha shot him a withering look, "Why that what, Miroku?"Chewing his apple thoughtfully, "Oh, look they have bouquets of flowers for sale! " he said happily standing up and dusting his black shirt off."Miroku" Inuyasha growled, "What were you saying?"Miroku looked him in the eyes, "I was only going to say that the woman selling the little flowers had dropped her price to be lower then that of the other woman down the other end" he said casually, replacing the half eaten apple on the stand when no one was looking, nice side up. Inuyasha watched him, not sure whether to believe him or not."I want to go get some flowers" Miroku said whilst rubbing his chin. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Flowers?" he questioned. Nodding eagerly, Miroku started to walk off, with Inuyasha quickening his pace to catch up to him he grinned, "You know the things with the delicate colored petals, sold in bouquets that you give to someone special?"Inuyasha hit him across the

head, "Of course I know that you moron"Miroku

shrugged and muttered, "You wouldn't think so" but this earned him another punch."I heard that" Inuyasha grunted. Miroku straightened himself out and cleared his throat when they approached the young woman selling the flowers."May I help you?" she asked sweetly, hiking the large basket onto her hip. Miroku beamed at her, "As a matter of fact, I think you could" Inuyasha frowned at him, predicting what was about to come. Taking the young woman's hand, he kissed it and stared at her blushing face, "Will you bear my child?" he whispered, whilst grinning. The woman stared at him, "I . . .I'm sorry, but I'm already married! " she stuttered, her cheeks glowing ever brighter. Inuyasha grinned, "Excuse my friend miss, but we came to buy some flowers" Miroku grinned, "Yeah, sorry about that miss" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. The young woman smiled, "That's okay, what would you like? There's violets, roses, daisies, peonies, star jasmine and ferns or tulips"Miroku thought for a moment, "I'll have that pink rose, thank you" smiling as she handed him the delicate flower he gave her two ti. Inuyasha already knew, "I'll take that jasmine thing" he said unintelligently, passing her three ti."Have a nice day, my lord" she said brightly then caught Miroku's sleeve, "If you would like someone to bear your child, Miss Tiskata down the road there would happily do it for a fee" Miroku looked at the woman and nearly gagged, she had to be at least something over thirty! "No thanks, I think I'll manage" he laughed. Inuyasha had burst out in laughter but stopped abruptly when something caught his eye and walked over to a stall. Bowing, Miroku ran to catch up to his friend. "Thanks for the support Inuyasha" he muttered as he leant casually against the carriage store. Inuyasha didn't even notice he was there, "Excuse me? But how much is this necklace?" he asked gruffly. The fat man stood up from his stool and plodded over and took the necklace off the tabletop, "For you I'm willing to do a special deal" Inuyasha waited patiently whilst the man thought out a price in his head, "12 shira" he said finally, smiling up at the silver haired man. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "I can get something better down the road for at least 7 shira" he said casually, not really knowing if that was true. The man looked around him worriedly,

"Fine 10 shira!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Eight and six ti!"

"Deal!"

"Hand it over" Inuyasha muttered, whilst digging in his pockets. The man passed the necklace over and took his money, counting it greedily before shoving it down his shirt. Walking away and following the track of the girl's scent Miroku 'tsked' under his breath."What?"

Miroku looked at his dog-eared friend, "You drive a hard bargain, you're the richest man in this district! And you don't even pay the correct amount!" Inuyasha shrugged, "Why pay more when I can haggle it down to a cheaper price and spend the money on more important things?"

Miroku nodded, "You have a point"

"Exactly" But what they

didn't see until it was too late was Yasha, with her hands hanging limply at her sides.

They saw her walk right past them and not even notice they were there. So they followed her, back to the flower stand they were just at. " I'll have one of them jasmine thingys. " she sniveled. Then went off back to retrieve her horse and head home.

Yasha heard a noise ahead of her and looked up a little too late to run into the chest of a man."Oh I'm sorry!" she gasped."No I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going" a mellow voice spoke. Recognizing the voice Yasha looked up to look at a man with blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. " Oh Koga. I've

been having such a horrid day. " she fell into his comforting arms and looked up

" What are you doing out here?" she asked quietly. Koga shrugged, "The villagers complained to Lord Sesshomaru about a group of bandits, he had a little too much work to do so I offered to take the chore for him"Yasha smiled, "That's very considerate of you" Koga smiled, " Just trying to pay for my stay. " Koga softened at the girls dull, mis-matched eyes. " Oh, you're staying? "

"Yes, I'm going to be staying at the palace for a couple of weeks, or until the battle is over"

"But what about your men?" she asked, looking around her only to see two others, dressed in the same uniform as Koga. Koga laughed, liking her even more then before, "They preferred to camp out, so they have tents and supplies set up in behind the castle walls"Yasha nodded her head slowly, that would explain the noises she heard last night that kept her awake for a while, "And where are you

sleeping?"Koga grinned, "I believe I'm in the room directly linked to the gardens under you room"

"That would mean you're on the ground floor a couple of floors below me" Yasha said. Koga was about to answer before something lurched from behind the bushes and ambushed Yasha, sending her sprawling into the dirt. Yasha grunted as she tried to pull herself out from under the man. Koga began to run over to aid as well just as another bunch of large men circled around the trio. The man that had attacked Yasha had gotten up from her and she laid there, breathing carefully and slowly from the weight that had crushed her slightly. Koga ran over to her, seeing

that there weren't any bruises or broken bones. Supporting her, he managed to prop

Yasha up and saw Kyushu was in front of them and growling at the men. Bearing his teeth slightly he ran forward to attack a man, so swiftly that hardly anyone saw it. And that was when all hell broke loose. Yasha tried to dodge some of the men who were basically running around blindly trying to catch her. A couple of times her fist connected with their face or somewhere more sensitive but they hardly budged, making them more crankier. Koga tried to protect her and the other two men were doing their best but there were too many bandits to the four of them. Yasha was hauled from Koga 's hold and shoved over the shoulder of some man. She kicked him once real hard and he loosened his grip enough for her to break free. She was going after another man, but stopped abruptly when she heard running footsteps and then the flicker of crimson liquid spray through the thin crisp air, for a second being lit by the suns rays before splattered across her face and hair.

And the last thing she saw was the ground quickly coming to meet her face, before she blacked out.

Her eyes fluttering, Yasha opened her eyes to metal on metal colliding with force. Opening her eyes she felt an unfamiliar and frightening weight upon her lower body. Glancing down was the large and burly man that had picked her up and thrown her like a doll over his shoulder. He now lay there dead as a doorknob, blood spilling from a large wound in his back that possibly went through to his front. Looking away in disgust Yasha looked around and saw Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha fighting the bandits that Koga had been assigned to assassinate. Trying to pull herself up from under the dead man's weight she huffed and puffed and squiggled and squirmed . . .all for no avail he wasn't going to move, and neither was she.

She was put at a disadvantage, being almost 16 and only 5' 2".

Feeling helpless, and ashamedly bored she glanced around her and saw her faithful

companions and gave a sharp whistle that must've been heard about a half a mile around.

All battle stopped and they all looked at the untidy girl under the large mans body,

Yasha doing a quick mental check realized that this situation had occurred before . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .the same situations with bandits.

Her pets positioned for a kill, sprung at the first man to move.  
Inuyasha smirked and was about to walk over to her and help her up before a sword came flying down to land on his head. Yasha about to scream a warning swallowed her breath when Inuyasha's own sword came up to block the juvenile attack, still smirking at Yasha.  
But as he was about to step forward again he was stopped by the same man again

and that was when the battle started again. Yasha tried to wiggle free and was suddenly gripped around her shirt collar and pulled up with a strong force.

Grimacing in pain she opened one eye and looked into the mad eyes of her attacker, "Hello missy" he said in a teasing voice, showing off his yellowing teeth in

a twisted grin.

Yasha contorted her face in disgust, "Hi" she muttered, and brought her fist up to

try and connect with the side of his face. But instead of falling or even stumbling back he just smirked, and said, "You have to try harder then that princess."

Her eyes widening she realized the predicament she was in. The man's eyes blank and dead looked her over in lust, "You're a pre'y one ain't ya?" he said.

Yasha swallowed, not good, she tried to twist again but it was too painful. Hearing

running footsteps from some direction she braced herself ready for an impact that she imagined in her mind, messy, nasty and overall painful.  
But all she felt was the sudden light heartedness that you get when you free fall through the air and then the feeling of a strong, firm grip on around her waist and back. She looked up in surprise to see the grinning and smug face of Koga, "Long time, no see" he muttered, flashing his pearly whites at her. Yasha smiled back and nodded, "I know" she mumbled back as he jumped high and landed outside the mass of battling bodies. She stood up and looked frantically around trying to search

out Her dogs that she sent to attack earlier, and eventually caught them fighting another large man.  
Koga was off again helping Miroku with another three."What is this?" Yasha muttered as she stepped over to a man's body and pulled out the dagger in his belt buckle, "The fat and ugly goons parade?" twirling it around in her fingers she advanced onto a random man, and struck the knife into his back sending him yelling and spinning around to face his newest attacker. But before he could even start to advance on her, Kyushu sent him down to the ground in a heartbeat. Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga were starting on the last round of men and she sent her dogs on another ambush to help out.  
It wasn't long before the bandits were killed and dragged onto the side of the road into the ditch.  
Inuyasha walked over to Yasha in a couple of strides, "You look like crap" he exclaimed, taken in her blood covered face, clothes and hands.  
Yasha gave him a withering glare, "Gee, where's the 'are you ok?' bit?" she mumbled.  
Inuyasha grinned, "Are you okay?"

Yasha let the smile loose "Of course I am"  
Inuyasha nodded, "You don't look it"  
Yasha stared at him before shaking her head  
Yasha looked at the line of men's bodies in the ditch."Are you okay?" a voice asked her from behind. Turning around she came face to face with none other than Miroku. "Yeah, of course I am" she said, bewildered he

would even ask a thing like that.  
Miroku shrugged, aware of her shock, "Just asking" he muttered as he glanced at the bodies, "Seems a waste doesn't it?" he asked quietly. Yasha nodded slightly, "They had to go though" she said quietly. Miroku stared at them, "Another one of Sesshomaru's small plans to make a more powerful kingdom?" he muttered.  
Yasha glanced at him, "He has no choice, Lord Takeo's health is getting worse, he needs to start making arrangements"

Looking down at her he nodded, "Yes he was telling me about some of his plans"

Yasha looked at him in surprise, "He talks to you?" she asked, astonished. "Hell, he doesn't even speak to me about such matters and I see him basically every night for a game of chess."Miroku nodded, "Hmm, I don't really know why, seeing as I've only been in the castle for a couple of days"  
Her thoughts exactly, "That's good then"

"Does he talk much to his fiancee?"

"Kagura?" Yasha asked, wondering why the subject was turning onto the princess. Miroku shrugged, "Just something he said" he mumbled.  
Yasha frowned at this, "What did he say?" she asked quietly aware of the close proximity between Miroku and herself and the others."I'll tell you later" he said quickly as he turned around to see Koga and Inuyasha squabbling about something and Yasha followed them slightly blushing.  
Miroku stared at her with their eyebrows raised.

Yasha only blushed a darker pink, "Don't ask"  
Miroku cracked a grin, "Well shall we get going?" he asked.  
Everyone nodded, apart from Koga and Inuyasha who were currently taking part in a stand off between staring and growling. Yasha rolled her eyes and hit Inuyasha playfully across the head and grabbed Koga's arm and pulled him towards the stable."What was that for wench?" Inuyasha growled.  
Yasha glared at him, "For being rude to my savior," she said sweetly, giving Koga a quick look of cheerfulness. Inuyasha just noticing Koga's arm around her waist

narrowed his eyes and stepped into place next to her, "So Yasha. . ." he began, smirking to her watching in the corner of his eye as Koga glanced at him with narrowed eyes.  
Yasha raised her eye brows, "Yes Inuyasha?" she asked, feeling quite

comfortable with the arm around her waist.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention back to the road ahead. Yasha stopped smiling, but smiled inwardly when she saw her horse ahead of them, "No, I was planning to have a night in" she paused and turned to Inuyasha, "You see I'm not really interested in meeting this new princess yet" she said bluntly.  
Inuyasha stared at her, was she serious? Was she really that upset about the princess that was to be visiting? He narrowed his eyes, deciding she was just playing a game, "Keh! You're loss, I heard it was going to be really good with a feast and everything"  
Yasha shrugged, "Maybe . . .Besides I don't have a reason to go, it's not like I'm courting or anything"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Maybe that, but I do believe you need a suitor, and where else

to look than at a royal ball?"  
"The last place I would rather be is at a stuck up get together, and meet some old,

ugly geezer who cares more about what a person looks like and their backgrounds than what's on the inside" she grounded out dangerously, before trampling over to her stallion.  
Miroku and Koga followed suit and got onto their horses; Koga's men long gone. Yasha smiled and walked her horse up to Inuyasha and picked up the reins, "Inuyasha, I hope you have fun tomorrow night" she said quietly, her mis-matched eyes storming over in an unexplained anger. And with that kicked her horse sharply, speeding it up to a strong and fast gallop heading back to the forest with Koga not far behind. Only Miroku remained, he glanced at Inuyasha, "That was smooth" he said, biting his bottom lip to hold in his grin.

Inuyasha frowned at him, "What's up her dress?"  
"As much as I would love to go there, I really think that you said the wrong things back there" Miroku said civilly. " And don't forget, sh doesn't wear dresses. "  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and punched Miroku, making him fly off his horse.  
"What was that for!" Miroku yelled, pushing himself up.  
"For being gross, saying I was in the wrong, and for putting that half chewed apple

back on the stand" Inuyasha answered.

Miroku grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah . . .yes" he mumbled from between quiet chuckles. "Well from what you told me about your relationship between Yasha, I'd say she's just a tad jealous" Miroku said, suddenly serious. Inuyasha began to walk back to the castle as Miroku got back onto his horse. "Jealous huh?" he said, suddenly deep in thought.  
Miroku looked down at his friend, "I don't think I like what you're thinking" he said, shaking his head.

Inuyasha only smirked. They had being acting weird ever since that time under the tree after Yasha had woken up from her mysterious illness. Maybe she was just jealous that this woman could be a threat to the place that she held in his heart?  
"What ever you do Inuyasha, don't mess around with her heart too much" Miroku said seriously.  
Inuyasha glanced up at him, "What do you mean?" he growled.  
Miroku sighing in relief that he had his suspicions correct glared at the young boy, "I mean that don't try and mess with her too much, otherwise you'll hurt her too much, beyond repair, and she'll only hurt you in return" he said quietly. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Since when did he need to listen to anyone else?Miroku sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere just yet, "I'll let you think"

he said before kicking his horse and galloping back to the palace.  
Inuyasha was left behind to his own devices. He thought about a plan, he would go talk to Yasha before she met the new princess, he'll talk to her later on tomorrow night, after the ball had finished, since Yasha wasn't going and that left the whole night for him to get acquainted with the princess. He would bend both his way and prove he was the top. Yes, that was the plan.

Just then, his white gelding came trotting at him with a note tied to the reins.

Inuyasha,

I sent your horse after you to drag your sorry butt home

– Yasha


	15. The Ball

**_Chapter fifteen: The Ball_**

Yasha stared at her reflection in the tall mirror in her dressing room. The person staring back at her was hardly recognizable; in fact the only way she could tell it was herself was when she moved, or when she frowned, the beautiful young lady in front of her did the exact same thing at the exact same time. Sango was applying some perfume to the back of Yasha's neck, letting it settle before fanning it slightly with an embroidered fan.  
"I still think I look ridiculous" Yasha said quietly, discreetly pulling up the arms around her shoulders, really. . . it bore too much skin. And why did she have to ink-stain her hair and wear that ridiculous white opalescent ribbon with the fake lily made of the same material. The stupid thing covered her ears and dulled her hearing to that of a human's.

Sango laughed, "Impressions Yasha, Impressions"  
Yasha smiled slightly, "Okay then, I think that this _'impression'_ . . ." she paused and waved a hand at her form in the mirror, ". . .is ridiculous" she finished, slumping her shoulders in apprehension.  
Batting Yasha's shoulders strictly to make her posture correct, Sango began to apply a little cream to the finger print on Yasha's shoulder, the cream the village witch had given her worked like a charm, and discolored the purple bruising to the color of the skin in a matter of minutes, "It's no where near ridiculous, everyone will be stunned" she pulled a loose thread out of her own dress.  
Yasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, **_stunned_** because **_I'm_** wearing a **_dress_**!"  
Sango laughed, "Yeah, _**stunned**_ because **_you're_** wearing a dress and **_you_** look beautiful" she said quietly.  
Yasha nodded and turned back to her reflection watching as Sango moved her hair this way and that to form an intricate hairstyle. The dress Sango had bought fitted perfectly and looked exquisite on her. Made of white satin organza, it had a unnatural sheen to it that in different light, it shone different colors, like mother of pearl. Try as she may the neckline could not be altered and it was cut low, bearing her milky white shoulders and neck. It was a fairly simple cut, clinging in all the right places making her appear older and mature, the skirt was sewn in different sections creating folds of the beautiful fabric below her waist, making her; when ever she turned around, made the material follow her in a 'swoosh'. Two white flaps bore down her shoulder connecting at her middle fingers on each side; creating an almost fairy appearance. And to touch the outfit of she wore a simple silver chain with a silver pendant of a water nymph with a pearl in her hand hanging around her neck, finishing neatly in the small indent of her collarbone. Her hair was basically left out with the side's and front braided and pulled back, with small tiny sea pearls encrusted through the lumps of the braided hair. She hated the hair, it trailed down her back finishing just at the bottom of her spinal bone with little ringlets formed from using warm bars of iron. She thought she looked fairly decent but too prissy. But the main problem for her was the little butterflies in her stomach that were playing 'Tag' merrily, making her feel sick and stressed.  
Inuyasha screwed his nose up in concentration as he buttoned the small buttons of his shirt, grunting in annoyance as the shirt snagged on his nails. Stomping in frustration he pulled a button off by accident and it flew into a corner of the room. So he left the top few undone. Who needed to look like the rest anyway? Pacing around his room, his thoughts were flying back and forth in his mind. He was really quite disappointed that Yasha wasn't coming. And when he had asked Sango for the reasons why, the maid only shrugged giving him owl eyes and saying 'I suppose she's not feeling well' and walked off to her mistress' room.  
Slumping onto his bed, he watched as the last of the sun's golden rays was swallowed into the nights black bottomless stomach, waiting to be reborn in all its glory the next morning. Sesshomaru was acting weird lately and spent a lot of his time in his chamber working on gods knew what. Kagura was barely seen, and when she was she didn't speak but walked silently around the castle extremely quietly and stealthily.  
Miroku and Sango were usually 'training' when both of them had nothing else to do and Yasha was usually in the garden, in her room or out riding. Inuyasha exhaled noisily, half in despair and half in anger. His father's health wasn't at its best and he found his mother working late with the royal vizier 's . About to reach out for his leather bound book he heard the music start to play which in no doubt meant that everyone was to assemble for the ball in the great hall.  
Letting his hand drop and head droop he got slowly up and began to make his way down to the hall where all the males were to assemble first.

Miroku whistled as he swaggered down to the hall, looking forward to the night filled with the pretty ladies and good wine. He was in a particular good mood knowing today was the day that he was going to ask his love for a dance.  
Grinning like an idiot and imagining the happenings of what may occur he only narrowly missed Koga who was striding down the hallway along with a couple of other followers.

"Good evening Lord Koga" Miroku said cheerfully, giving a polite nod of the head in greeting. Koga nodded back in reply, "Good evening Miroku"  
Miroku frowned slightly but left the 'try-to-be pleasant' smile on his face, "You forgot the title" he said civilly.  
Koga thought for a moment before looking at the short dark haired man in front of him, "What title?"His left eye twitching, Miroku batted a hand in front of his face, "The 'Lord' bit! LORD Miroku . . .I am a lord"  
Koga scrunched up his nose, "Sorry, seems I forgot" he said slowly before turning around and swaggering into the hall.  
Miroku stood there trying to keep his breathing level, it was only a mistake he thought, he wouldn't let it get in the way of his night . . . no siree; he would deal with that guy later.  
Yasha and Sango stood behind the curtains along with the other women, "Isn't it time?" Sango whispered, looking around.  
Yasha smiled sarcastically, "Sango, act like a lady!" she exclaimed in whispers grinning at her friend. Sango looked at her, "Oh very funny" she said swallowing and straightening her gown."Only a bit of your own medicine my dear" Yasha said innocently as they heard the small orchestra strike up a tune.  
The curtains began to open and each woman moved forward, straightening herself out before they stepped out into the hall. Yasha felt Sango pat her back gently before she too was swallowed into the room and as she stopped as soon as she was out in the open. She felt the other women walk around her and start to make their way towards the floor looking for a partner to dance with, she could only stand there and swallow the nausea that threatened to overtake her.  
She wasn't accustomed to this and she only vaguely remembered attending such a party when she was young. She didn't know how to act like a princess; it was like

being brought back to life once more; though a hundred years later. Sango tapped her sharply on the back, "It's only a couple of hours" she whispered as she eyed a couple of gentlemen over in the corner of the room drinking ale out of their large wooden mugs. Yasha nodded she could do this; she swallowed before walking over to King and Queen. Once there she bowed, "Good Evening my Lord and Lady" she said mellowly. Lord Takeo eyed her and nodded whilst the Queen smiled warmly at her, "Yasha my dear, you look beautiful"  
Yasha felt her cheeks heat up, "Thank you, My Lady"  
"Now, now Yasha, you'll have to stop with this "bowing" habit of yours; and we'll be on a sharp watch for a suitor for both you and Inuyasha tonight" Lord Takeo said, scanning his eyes over the floor to find either of his two sons. Yasha kept her smile on, but felt her insides curl away with the sudden heat, "Yes, I shall be too"  
After a brief conversation Yasha bowed (again) and walked away to the dance floor, she smiled as she watched the couples waltz to the music created from the wooden flutes and small guitars and the voices of the men and women altogether creating a wonderful piece of music. She heard the footsteps before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She calmed her breathing and sucked in her breath and turned her head slowly and blinked, "K. . .Koga?" she asked in surprise.Koga grinned at her, "Good evening Yasha"

Yasha smiled and bowed, "Good evening Koga . . .I didn't think you were the type of man to attend these sort of gatherings" she said quietly casting an eye over the hall and to where Inuyasha stood talking to some Sango who looked rather stressed.  
Koga shrugged, "It's worth it sometimes" he replied following her gaze to find Inuyasha walking up to the king and queen."For what?"  
Koga grinned, "Would you like to dance?" he said all of a sudden, Yasha's head snapped around taking her attention away from the woman Inuyasha bowed at, greeting her with a kiss on the hand.  
"Most definitely...Father." she said, delighted, taking Koga's extended hand and walking next to him as they walked into the main area for dancing.  
The lines were formed and the women stood on one side, opposite the men. The music strike the note and the particular waltz began. Stepping forward the women stepped around the men, landing back to their original positions, finishing neatly with a curtsy (except for Yasha of course).  
The men followed but ended with a bow, Koga grinned at her and was pleased to see her smiling warmly back at him. They twirled around, hands joined at the palm, changing partners until they came back to the original. The air was full of laughing and chatter as the guests spoke to each other as they met. The circle was beginning again and Yasha found herself paired up with Sesshomaru."I didn't know you were here yet" Yasha said as she placed her hand on his.  
Sesshomaru stepped around her with poise, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, "I had some business to attend to"  
Yasha nodded and twirled gracefully as he held her hand above her head.  
"She's here" Sesshomaru said quietly, stepping forward so he was a little closer than the rest. Yasha forgot the closed in space, her suspicions were confirmed and as she turned around she spared a brief glance at Inuyasha who was talking to a young black haired girl who smiled politely.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yasha, your eyes are narrowing"  
Yasha turned around to face him, eyes wide, "No their not" and turned onto the next man.

Sango stood on the sidelines a small goblet filled with fine red wine in her hand. She watched as Yasha twisted and turned, like a swan, which meant that she had lied to her. How dare she say that she had never danced before!  
Sango bit her bottom lip. That is unless she was a natural.

Taking a sip of her drink, she saw Miroku make a beeline for her, "Good evening Sango my dear" he said pleasantly, taking in her appearance eagerly.  
Sango's brow twitched, "Good evening to Miroku, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.  
Miroku could come up with a couple of things but decided to keep them in his safe private mind. He shook his head and leant against the wall, watching her in the corner of his eye. She was looking particularly nice tonight. Wearing a gown of mauve silk, with black beading over the bodice in a series of arranged roses. Her neckline was fairly low and was the fashionably wide 'U' shape revealing pale milky skin and a bit of cleavage. Her neck was decorated with an elegant black choker and her wrist bearing a simple but elegant gold bracelet with tigers engraved upon it. Her hair was piled up on her head, with little tendrils falling here and there delicately."What are you looking at?" Sango asked quietly.

Miroku grinned, "You" he replied, turning to face her properly.  
Sango was not expecting that. He was meant to say 'I wasn't looking at you', she swallowed her nerves and raised her brow, "And why would that be?"Miroku bowed and extended his hand and said in an actor's pompous voice, "Lady Sango, I would like to have the honor of asking you to dance with me"Sango smiled slightly, expecting him to ask her to bear his child, "I would love to" she said quietly placing her hand delicately on his.  
Miroku grinned and lead her to the dance floor, stepping into place and beginning the dance.  
"How's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, after twirling around to curtsy.  
Miroku spared a look around the room eventually finding Inuyasha on the other end, dancing with the new princess, "Very good, he likes the look of her"

Sango swallowed, "Oh"

"Oh?"  
"Yasha's here" she said quietly as she placed her hand against his and rotate in a slow circle. Miroku looked around and eventually spotted her with Sesshomaru, "Oohhh . . ."  
"Very 'oh' " Sango repeated dryly.  
"That isn't good" Miroku muttered, eyes wide as he twirled Sango around, "She looks extremely elegant and grown up" he said after a moments thought.  
Sango nodded, "That was the point, we wanted her to make an impression"

"We?"Blushing, Sango nodded, noting that wasn't meant to be said, "Yes, Sesshomaru and I thought that she should try and outshine the princess"

Miroku thought for a moment, "Sesshomaru said this?"

Sango nodded, "Yes"

The two rotated and joined hands once more, "But I thought he was in favor of the Princess?" Miroku said before he could stop himself. The two stared at each other, something was playing up here.  
"I think it would be wise if we just forgot what we just said to each other" Miroku muttered, twirling Sango onto the next person. Sango only nodded quickly as she curtsied to the man now in front of her.  
Yasha looked up and was sure she turned green. Inuyasha was making his way down the line. In fact her was nearly to her, only two more routines to make.

Yasha ducked her head down and stared at the ground for the whole two turns, when the third began she bowed deeply, not only making a horrible mistake (she'd never curtsied in before in her life) but also making herself appear as someone who was lower in class.

She felt his hand burn against hers and she tried oh so hard not to look up, but when he twirled her around she had to look up.  
Unfortunately her eyes met right with his on the exact same moment. mickey

Inuyasha stared at the girl who was dead keen to stare at the ground.  
Was she clumsy? And had to watch her feet? She was wearing a beautiful gown and was (from what he could see) what a woman should look like.  
But as he lifted her hand up and twirled her around, her head rose and her stormy dis-colored eyes met with his amber ones. And for the first time in his life nothing else mattered or was felt. Apart from the fact that she had come and was dancing with him now and the pang of guilt he felt from his previous plans came screeching to a halt in front of him.

But something wasn't right about that princess, if Yasha was correct, (which she was desperately hoping she wasn't) the "princess" that had come was already married...

* * *

Do you know who it is? 

Just for fun, send in a review (before you read the next chapter if there is one) with a guess as to who you think it might be.

I'm curious about what your guesses will be.

P.S.

You don't have to guess,

I just thought it might be fun.

oh, and kikyoukagomekibo,

i will do my best to continue updating with consistence, and reasonable speed.


	16. The Message

_**Sesshys love(sorry if spelled it wrong) i did my bestest to update fast. hope u like it! **_

_**Chapter sixteen: The Message**_

Yasha spun around slowly and ended with a small bow before stepping back into the beginning of the dance, stepping forward she held her palm with his and rotated around in the half circle, composing herself as she went along. Spinning to face him again, Yasha smiled a weak half-smile, cheeks aglow in a faint blush. InuYasha grinned, his breath catching in his throat as he began to speak, "I thought you weren't coming" he said as they stepped back. Yasha bowed, "Sango made me" she moaned before stepping to her side to face her knew partner.  
InuYasha suddenly feeling very light grinned his mischievous player smile at his partner, who in her turn blushed furiously and fainted.

When she had, had enough of dancing Yasha excused herself and made her way to the sidelines, picking up her goblet and sitting clumsily at her table watching as people danced formally for the opening dance.  
She turned her head and saw Sesshomaru making his way to her. She smiled as he sat across her and poured himself a goblet of fine wine."Good evening Lady

Yasha" he said, watching the dance profusely. Yasha nodded, "Evening Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" she asked, sipping delicately with the sweet yet bitter liquid trickling down her throat ending with the metallic taste of the silver goblet.  
Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment, "Nothing much" he finally answered coolly.Turning to face him, Yasha kept a level glare with him, "Don't fool me

Sesshomaru, there's something that you came over here for"Sesshomaru turned to face her, narrowing his eyes very slightly, "You don't like to keep to the normal limits do you?"  
Yasha smiled, "I suppose not, but it gets me answers"

Nodding, Sesshomaru swirled his wine sophisticatedly, "I need to you to meet some Lords tonight . . ." he paused watching Yasha carefully, ". . .as possibilities as husbands"  
Yasha glared at him then softened a little, "Very well, It is my duty for tonight, is it not?" she asked dully.

He nodded slowly, "I take it you're not happy"  
"No"

"I at least thought you would try and hide that answer," Sesshomaru said dryly.  
Yasha shrugged, "Maybe so, but I'm really not looking to marry as of yet"  
"So it seems, but we could use alliances right now in these time of hardships" he replied unperturbedly.

If there was one thing about Yasha, it was she wasn't going to hold back when she was angry or agitated, and she was trying to be decent because there were so many guests. But Sesshomaru could seriously stir the waters and the last comment hit home and Yasha had to bite back her retort.  
So she was only a piece on a chessboard, life was all a game, "Yes, well come find me when you're ready for my . . ."she stopped and half smiled, " . . . uses" she finished before going off to find someone to talk to.  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes seeing through her act, he looked to his side as Kagura sat down elegantly and opened her silk fan up to begin delicately fanning her face."Didn't go too well?" she asked serenely, her perfectly manicured eyebrows lifting ever so slightly.Sesshomaru sipped his wine, "Well enough"  
Kagura looked at him, no emotion across her beautiful face, "So, are you in the favor of the gods . . .or is our enemy?" she asked quietly.  
Sesshomaru's lips curved into a small smirk, "I think it's a little too early to tell yet, but so far I think we have many paths to an almost certain victorious ending"

"By sacrificing pieces of different sorts" Kagura said almost in a whisper, looking down at her clasped hands. Sesshomaru glanced over at his fiancee, not surprisingly she was looking perfect again tonight, wearing a blood red gown with slit sleeves that bared her milky white skin. A gold sash wrapped around her small waist, pinching it slightly making her hips appear larger and more appealing.

Around her neck was the small gold locket in the shape of a fan with a phoenix embossed on it, a single tiny ruby as its mighty eye. This was the gift from his mother . . .his real mother, and it seemed befitting to give it to Kagura as a gift as his token of affection to her.  
Kagura smiled at him, "Did you want to dance?"  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, not putting Kagura off, she knew him well enough to know he was being...well, y'know...him.

Herose from his seat thenpulled her to the dance floor and led her around in a waltz, Kagura all the time looking into his eyes, and his into hers.

Yasha walked out onto the balcony and breathed in deeply the cool nights air. Her hair slightly moving in the gentle breeze."Don't like the crowd?" a quiet yet somehow familiar voice asked in a sly sort of way.  
Yasha spun around quickly to find a woman sitting in the shadows away from the light. She leant forward slightly and squinted and finally saw the owners features.

"Good evening Lady Yasha" the soft voiced girl said standing up and stepping from out of the shadows and into the brilliant gold light, "Remember me? I only arrived this evening, it is strange to finally see you out of your rags" she said quietly.  
She made Yasha's back prickle, her eyes were cold and lifeless, her skin a deathly white and the long plait of black hair contrasted immensely with her skin.  
She was dressed beautifully in a deep rose gown with alighter shade ofribbon tied around her arms, gathering the sleeves slightly. A simple yet stunning string ofpink pearls decorated her elegant neck and the cuffs of her sleeves were in adorned with light rose lace hiding half of her hand. She was a beautiful girl. But as Yasha looked down she noticed one hand was bandaged heavily. Yasha suddenly became very bitter, "I'm pleased to finally see you after so long. . ."

Yasha forced through clenched teeth, "We've eagerly awaited your arrival"

The girl smiled darkly, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I am to be staying in the room next to yours, at least I know that my job will be easier due to that I am closer to you"

"I beg your pardon?" What could she possibly mean by that?  
"I mean, that you being well-off is a problem for Naraku. . ."she paused for a moment, "He is entirely displeased with the whole ordeal"  
Yasha shook her head fiercely, "No! No! Get away from me you wench!" Yasha backed away slowly as Kikyo crept closer.

Kikyo smiled with pleasure, how easily she had broken this girl. "InuYasha has told me about so much about you, that's how I know that Naraku's suspicions were correct" Her eyes were wide with fear, and her hands began to tremble; then she backed into the edge of the balcony and nearly fell over it backwards.

"Oh, and didn't you know? You always were his favorite. He's beginning to miss his..._toy_"  
Yasha blanched, how much time would she have left before Kikyo killed her? That was the whole idea; at least she hoped it was anyway.

Kikyo curtsied, "Well, I've had my share of fresh air, I'll let you have some time to yourself, enjoy what little bit you have left" Yasha couldn't move, she was too overcome with fear. Kikyo turned around as if on air and walked gracefully back into he hall, leaving behind a very weary and frightened Yasha.  
She watched as Kikyo curtsied deeply and began to elegantly dance in the ring. The men's eyes were upon her and to tell the truth it rather disgusted Yasha. Kikyo was a traitor, a cheat, a lie, and a murderer. She moaned as she pressed her head against the cool stone of the balcony fence, "I hate life right now"

A man behind her suddenly made himself known, "You don't mean that" he said quietly. Scaring the wits out of Yasha and making her spin around in surprise to come face to face with a deeply handsome man.


End file.
